


Hurt, Friendship, Love and Satisfaction

by Diamondhm



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-10-07 06:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 22,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10354389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondhm/pseuds/Diamondhm
Summary: As, Edd's senior year in high school comes to a close the boy becomes devastated that his ever absent parents won't be able to attend his graduation. Can Eddy, with the help of Ed make sure that their friend won't try something stupid...or will Edd melt into depression?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My name is Diamond and I'm glad you stumbled upon my story! Now keep in mind...This is a Eddy x Edd story! Now...Before you begin reading I would like to say that this is not the only shipping I will write about! I do LOVE eddy/edd but I also like Ed x Edd, Rolf x Ed and Kevedd. I will write stories for all of these shipping's even though that is otp suicide...But I like living on the edge! Oh and I will write Kevedd LAST because let's face it...it's taking over. Now :) On with the story!  
> P.S. Constructive comments are appreciated!

The Peach Creek kids moved into high-school, and once that happened, Eddward Vincent's life took a very dark turn.

  
  After his frequently absent parent's told him over the phone that they would not be attending his high-school graduation, Eddward sulked at first. Then, his faint smile that only his friends could achieve faded along with his vibrant blue eyes; they darkened.

  
  Eddy McGee, one of his closest friends saw the change before anyone else did. He kept a close eye on him. He always knew Edd's parents weren't the best parents, considering their talent was to neglect their only child; but never imagined Edd, or as Eddy liked to call him Double d, would turn into this dark seeming male in a matter of weeks.

  
  On a Monday, Edd was late to his first class, which surprised his science teacher as well as, Kevin Barr; a friend of Edd as well.  
Kevin Barr stayed within his own crowd, despite becoming friends with the three eds in middle school. He was on their high-school's football team, and didn't see much of the eds since they never bothered to visit the game; not that Kevin minded. The redhead did notice that, Edd was acting very off. At lunchtime, Kevin spotted Eddy talking to the boy. Kevin broke off with his teammates and waited. When he saw Edd walk away from the shorter boy, Kevin moved in with determined green eyes, "Yo, Eddy what's up with Double d? He was late to first period!" Kevin exclaimed.

  
Eddy sighed as he met Kevin's eyes, "Apparently Double d is going through some shit right now. He won't tell me anything really...Just that his parents aren't coming to graduation."

  
  "Aw man." Kevin sighed out, knowing all too well how lonely the boy was as it is. And to be informed that your already neglectful parents weren't even coming to graduation had to be heart breaking! "Wait...how does he know for sure they won't attend?" Kevin surprised himself with the question.

  
  Eddy shrugged, "I don't know, man. I just have to take Double d's word for it, HE knows his parents better then we do. This sucks so royally! I mean I hate seeing him like this!" Eddy kicked one of the metal lockers; startling Kevin.

  
 "Look, why don't we try cheering him up? You guys can come to my place, I was thinking of having a party anyway." Kevin said, taking off his signature red cap to run a hand through his vibrant red hair.

  
   Eddy scoffed, "Shovel-chin you don't think Ed has been trying that approach already?! Not even _he_ can get Double d out of the funk he's in!" a beep sound went off as Kevin sighed out in defeat. Eddy took out his phone and read the text message with narrowing eyes. "Are you kidding me?!" he exclaimed.

  
  "What's wrong?" Kevin ask, sounding worried.

  
  "It's Ed, he just texted me that Double d is about to leave the school!"

  
  "Him?! Leave the school?!" Kevin exclaimed as the two boys ran up the staircase to the school cafeteria.

  
   Eddy ran ahead, almost slamming right into Double d. The short boy grabbed Edd's shoulders tightly as Ed came up behind him. "Where the hell do you think your going?!" Eddy exclaimed, as Double d struggled in his iron grip.

  
  "Unhand me!" Edd yelled, as his tall friend, Ed wrapped his hands around him and lifted him off the ground.

  
  "No." Ed replied in a creepily calm tone.

  
  "Thanks, Ed," Eddy sighed as Kevin looked on.

  
Edd squirmed in Ed's arms, trying to break free but it was no use. "Let me go, Ed!" he yelled again as Eddy walked after them.

  
 "Shh, your causing a scene." Eddy grumbled, just as the few people still eating in the lunchroom looked over at them.

  
Ed sat the angry boy against one of the seats, not letting Double d go until Eddy came up to hold Double d's arm for precaution.

  
Kevin walked up awkwardly and observed Edd's frozen angry face. His once blue eyes were clouded with red and glazed over. Not only did Edd look exhausted but Kevin knew the boy was too upset to continue school. Just as he was about to suggest something, Eddy opened his mouth first.

  
  "Look, Sockhead if you want to leave school, fine, but you're not skipping school without me."

  
  "Me too." Ed added.

  
  "Uh..." Kevin just felt out of place at this moment.

  
   Eddy ignored the jock and kept talking, "But tomorrow, you are staying your ass HERE for the whole day! You're too smart to do the shit you're doing now and I want you, and me and Ed to graduate TOGETHER."

  
   Double d didn't answer but he breathed more calmly, as he walked out of the school's back exit with his two friends. Edd did not know what the future held for him from that point forward, but he hoped that the world would swallow him whole.


	2. Chapter 2

Edd sat on the couch, blinking tiredly as Eddy came out of the kitchen carrying two mugs of tea. Ed, their tall friend followed behind with his own mug. They sat next to the boy and Eddy past his extra mug to Edd.

   They were in Eddward's empty, quiet house at the moment, in the living room. The tv was on but at a low volume, and Edd had an urge to call his parents and beg them to come to his graduation but he'd knew that would be a waist of time. 

  His parents led very busy lives and, Edd wondered why they even decided to have him if they knew they wouldn't be around their child. His father was a popular surgeon and his mother worked two different jobs. Edd actually could count on one hand how many times he's seen his mother compared to his father. 

  Eddy saw the mixed emotions swirling in Edd's eyes and face. Anger, annoyance and sadness; he moved one hand to rub Edd's back, which startled Edd for a moment. "Sockhead, we'll stay with you if you need company," Eddy whispered, hiding the desperate feelings that threatened to spill out.

   He feared that Edd would do something more dangerous then skipping school. He was still surprised his too smart friend even did the unthinkable! He knew double d to be an over-achiever and a school lover...the fact that now he wishes to skip out on education frightened Eddy. 

  Ed's cellphone went off and Eddy sighed, getting an idea of who could be calling his other friend. Just as he suspected, Ed said, "Hey, little sis what's up?" into the phone. "...okay...Well Double d is...Okay," Ed sighed as he hung up the phone. 

  "Sarah?" Eddy questioned, bitterly, despite already knowing. Ed nodded.

   "She's worried about you, Double d. And...she needs me to pick her up from cheer-leading practice."

   Double d made a small sound of discomfort as Eddy glared at Ed, "Why do you go at her beck and call, man? And...Kevin of-course didn't keep his mouth shut!" 

   Ed shrugged as he stood up from the couch, after setting his half full mug down on a small table. "She gives me a much needed work out at-least. I'll see you guys tomorrow then? If I come back here, Sarah is going to want to join me and I know that is more then Double d needs right now." 

   "Yeah, lumpy go ahead." Eddy smiled faintly as the tall boy left the house. "Can you believe that lump got his driver's license?!" he said this to Double d, not really expecting an answer.

   Edd quietly chuckled slightly, "Yes, actually, after you got yours he begged you to help him study for the test."

   Eddy gasped slightly, "You finally talked!" he exclaimed. 

   Edd blushed, then sighed, "Well I can't stay mute forever, Eddy. I'm sorry about earlier... I'm still not myself and I don't think anything else will help."

   Eddy rubbed the boy's back, "Don't speak like that! Your parents are assholes; I'm sorry but it's the truth! And you either need to let it go or--" Eddy was cut off by the sound of a sob leaving Edd's mouth. Eddy sighed and pulled the hat-wearing boy closer as Edd sobbed louder. Ok, yelling like that was not the best approach. Eddy scolded himself in his head. 

   As night fell, Edd fell asleep in Eddy's arms and Eddy felt quite awkward. He carefully took the mug out of Edd's grasp and set down his own. Eddy's face warmed up as he shifted the body in his arms to carry Edd up the stairs, to the boy's bedroom. As he gently kicked open the door that was thankfully left ajar, Eddy noticed that all of the labels were gone. Eddy shook his head at the big change of not seeing the twin-bed being labeled, 'bed' like it used to be. "Goodnight, Double d," Eddy whispered after tucking the sleeping boy in. 

 

The next morning Eddy made sure to call Double d at six a.m. on the dot, knowing the boy will be up. He wanted to make sure Double d would be at school on time and staying there for the whole day this time. 

   "Yes, Eddy I'm coming," Edd said in a odd tone

   "Alright, do you want Ed to pick you up?" Eddy ask, since Ed was kind enough to give him a ride to school.

   Edd looked down at his clothes he set out for the day. A button-down shirt, casual pants and a tie. "No thank you, Eddy, I'll see you both at school." he replied in a weird tone once again as he hung up. He then cocked his head as he looked at his clothes, and uncharacteristically smirked.

   Meanwhile at school, the first bell rung and Edd still hadn't come through the doors yet. Eddy sighed heavily as Ed, Kevin, and Sarah leaned against the lockers. "Where is he?!" Eddy half shouted half whispered. 

   "I thought you said he'd be on time!" Sarah, Ed's little sister shouted, her naturally shrill voice echoed off the walls of the high school. Eddy half glared at her. He really didn't need her attitude right now.

   "He's got thirty seconds, before the second bell rings," Kevin commented. 

   The front door made a noise and Eddy, Kevin, Ed and Sarah all looked to the right. The boy that came forward gave Eddy pause. "That is _not_  Double d....Is it?" Eddy's brown eyes widened as the face became more clear.

   "Holy shit!" Sarah exclaimed as she gazed at the boy that was indeed, Double d.

   His clothes were _definitely_ different. Eddward now wore a short sleeve navy-blue shirt, with blue jeans, _jeans;_ and his black hair was no longer hidden under a hat. His hair was out and down just past his shoulders.

   "What's all this?" Eddy finally spoke up to Double d.

   Double d shrugged, "Well, as you said, Eddy my parents are assholes and--I'm done following _their_ rules." the second bell rung just then, and Sarah scurried off with a slightly red face. 

  Ed followed after her, making sure she wouldn't gossip about  what she had just seen to her close friend, Jimmy.

  Kevin was speechless for a moment and then he snapped out of it, "Uh, I gotta get to class," he walked towards his first period class. 

  Since today was Tuesday, Eddy shared the same first period with Edd. As they walked to the classroom, Eddy was still in shock over the fact that Double d changed his wardrobe just so the boy wouldn't be reminded of his parents. Eddy counted it as bad progress and thought of ways he could get the "old" Double d back before it was too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to remind everyone that I will be doing a Kevedd story, it just won't be made until the end though because the ship has already taken over and I am honestly annoyed about that. Because I am a fan of EdxEdd and RolfxEd I will be doing stories about them too, BEFORE Kevedd!


	3. Chapter 3

Eddy caught up to, Double d before the boy walked out of the school's doors, "Double d, wait!" Eddy cried catching the brunette's arm. 

The long haired boy looked back at his short friend with a smile, "What is it, Eddy? I'm taking your advice..." 

Eddy shook his head as he sighed, "When I said to 'let it go' I didn't mean turn into some magazine model!" he let go of the other's arm while Double d stood with his arms now crossed. 

"What do you mean, Eddy? The clothes I'm wearing now are relatable to everyone else... are they not? The clothes I wore before was what my parents wanted me to wear. I mean, they thought I was too smart to wear such...hipster clothing."

 Eddy glared at the boy, "You're a terrible liar, D. You think I'm stupid or something?! I know exactly what you're trying to do. If what you are saying is sincere, what about your hat? _You_ are the one who wanted that on!"

 Double d nodded, "Yes, and now it's off." he stated without emotion.

"Why?" Eddy pushed on, now seizing Eddward's arms. "You love your hat don't you? I like your hat...The teachers even _let_ you wear it inside the building so why does that piece of you have to be gone?"

 "Piece of me?" Double d questioned with an actual tilt of his head. Eddy almost laughed at the action. Double d was actually confused, how ironic!

"Yes, that hat has been through hardships and good-times with you... with _us._ Remember when you, me and Ed were younger? When all of those scams didn't work?

"It's 'you, Ed and I, Eddy," Double d mumbled. Eddy smiled.

"See! There it is! There is the old Double d I know! Correcting my grammar, like you used to. Before all of this crap happened!" Eddy squeezed his grip against Edd's arms. 

Edd winced. He wasn't as thin now, as he was in middle school but Eddy and Ed still topped him in the strength department. "I see that you want to relive the past but I prefer to keep my past behind me, now." 

"So we're not friends anymore?" Eddy questioned suddenly and Double d gasp a little at the question.

"No, god no, Eddy! That is not what I meant, I...I meant that..." Double d started to move away from the boy as Eddy moved forward.

"It's okay to cry, Double d, I know you're hurting. You don't have to change either...don't change at all. I became friends with the Double d you used to be...not this cheap magazine hunk look you got going on."

"Enough Eddy!" Double d suddenly exclaimed, "This is my life and I can do whatever I please!" 

 Ed, Sarah, Kevin and Sarah's friend Jimmy walked up to the scene just before, Double d fled out of sight. 

The taller male in the group, which was Ed stepped forward with a sad look upon his face, "Double d I want the old you back." he ordered.

"Me too," his little sister, Sarah nodded. Jimmy stood next to her and she hugged him, "Us too," she corrected.

Double d shook his head slightly, "Why won't you all leave me alone?" 

Kevin stayed quiet but looked at Eddy for guidance. Eddy sighed and pulled Double d in for a hug.

"We know you're hurting, you don't have to do this to yourself!" Eddy said just as Double d pulled away from him.

"I don't know what you are referring to!" Double d was about to leave when Kevin spoke up.

"Stop, lying!" Kevin boomed, "Talk to your parents, tell them how you feel! Don't destroy your every being just because--Hell, maybe you just need therapy!" Kevin commented surprising everyone else. 

Double d just silently glared at him, before leaving.

Eddy looked up at Kevin with a raised brow, "That was your best attempt, Shovel-chin?"

"Someone had to say it!" Kevin exclaimed, "I mean if he's going as far as to facade himself with clothes _I know_ he doesn't like wearing, he needs help! More help then we can give him!

Sarah nodded in agreement and her silver-haired friend, Jimmy spoke up, "My mother is a psychiatrist, I can give Double d her card."

Eddy thought about this for a moment while looking at Ed. "No." he finally replied, "Ed...and I will keep trying. If anyone can help him it's us." with that, Eddy left the school with a worried, Ed in tow. Eddy had complete confidence that he could bring his old friend back!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! I'm trying my best to write these chapters while juggling my school work!  
> P.S. Just to let you readers know, Jimmy and Sarah are not a couple in my story. I don't like the shipping because well it gives off this title of: Because they are the opposite sex they should be together. I don't like when people dub Jimmy as a homosexual either. What, just because he hangs with Sarah and plays with her that automatically proves he's gay? That to me is really ignorant! Anyway, I feel they are better as best friends.  
> And another thing, the Ed in my story; yes he's not a moron, he can think for himself! I don't like that either, when people make him dangerously retarded. Ed is the type of character that sometimes is in his own world but he is also caring and always has his friends' backs if they need it! That is his role in this story!


	4. Chapter 4

Edd huffed heavily on the bed, having just finished crying. He couldn't keep doing this! Skipping school wasn't helping the situation and neither was crying about his parents! 

He heard it then, those loud knocks on the front door from down stairs. Eddy was surely the culprit behind that noise. The short boy had already rang the door bell, and Double d already heard Eddy and Ed's bickering about what they should do. 

Double d sighed, not liking the idea that was shouted a bit loud. Ed had just yelled that he would break the door down and front doors don't just grow on trees! "Alright I'm coming!" Edd shouted, surely loud enough for his two stubborn friends to hear. He hurried down the stairs anyway and opened the door.

"Ah, our dear friend has shown himself," Eddy smirked with his hands shoved into his pocket. His stance told Double d that the vandalism option that was shouted was said on purpose.

"Yes." Double d replied dryly.

Ed, their tall friend walked up to the door beside Eddy with a sigh, "We missed you at school today. May be come in?" he ask with a equally dry edge, which surprised Double d for a moment. Ed wasn't known to sound so...cold?

"Sure," Double d moved aside to let the two boys in.

They all sat on the couch after, Double d shut the door. For a good five seconds, nothing was said and it was actually a calm silence. "Would you two like anything to drink?" Edd spoke up with a soft tone.

"No, I'm good." Eddy replied.

"I'm fine." Ed replied after, "But you're not, what's up?" another surprising thing to come out of the tall male's mouth. The usual one that starved for information was Eddy.

Double d shrugged, putting his head in his hands. Eddy moved to rub the boy's back and Double d straightened his back. It was time to talk.

"What _is_ up Sockhead?" Eddy ask then.

"I feel myself slipping, I mean every time I walk through the school I feel I may punch a hole through the wall." Double d continued, "And I don't know if it's me or my parents' doing."

"Your parents aren't here." Eddy carefully stated.

"Exactly," Double d met his brown eyes, "Exactly." he repeated the word quieter then the last.

"Listen," Eddy patted his friend's back, "I didn't want to suggest this because I thought Ed and I could handle...whatever it is eating you alive...but I see we won't be able to. You need a _therapist,_ Eddward."

Double d blinked, "did you just call me, Eddward?" 

"Don't change the subject!" Eddy furrowed his brows, "Please go try out therapy, and don't feed me some bullshit on how you won't be able to afford it because I know you have a trust fund!"

Ed listened quietly and  watched Edd's eyes grow even more dark.

Even so though, Double d nodded, "Okay, therapy sounds like a safe escape."

 

After setting up a first time session with a therapist by the name of, Erin Shaw, Edd started to go back to school. Talking to a professional about his dysfunctional family issues was a success and it only just started!

Eddy and Ed were glad to see their friend was coming into his old self once more. Their smart friend did many extra-credit assignments to bump his grades back up and wore his hat and casual clothing to school, once again. Even Kevin, Sarah and Jimmy noticed that the three eds were back to their friend circle.

After Double d's second visit to his therapist, he came straight home with the intent of finishing his homework, like he use to; then he heard voices. A great weight pressed at Eddward's chest and throat as he stalked into the kitchen where the voices were coming from.

There, standing next to the dining table were his parents! A tall brunette male with his hair slicked back, dressed in a white suit that screamed "doctor", turned to the boy, "Eddward! We didn't hear you come in, son!" he smiled, as the woman turned around as well. 

Unlike Double d's father, his mother seemed more pale and prone to falling over. The woman who shared Double d's blue eyes had very dark bags under hers, but smiled as well as she got a good look at her son. Neither of them had seen their child in a month it seemed.

Double d flared his nostrils as he breathed out heavily. The room spun around as a sob broke out of his mouth, "How dare you _smile_ like that?!" He yelled, and without waiting for a reply, the boy ran into the downstairs bathroom and locked himself in, crying loudly as his back slid down the wall.

 

"Eddward!" Double d's mother knocked on the bathroom door, "Please come out, sweetie!" she begged.

"NO!" Double d growled out. The stubborn woman kept at her knocking. 

Marianne was usually a calm woman, but when it came to her son her calmness went away. She knew her workaholic habit would only get worse after having Eddward and she hated herself for putting her only child through misery. "Eddward, please! Your father and I have to speak with you!" 

"Oh really?" Double d said back in a mocking tone. Now that they could see what their frequent absences were doing to him, NOW they wanted to talk?!

"Mari, just leave him he'll come out when he's ready," Double d heard his father say. Anger boiled inside of him, and it only leaked over when he heard both of his parents walking away from the bathroom.

Lunging out of the bathroom, Double d stormed down the hall, "Get back here!" he demanded. 

His father and mother both turned to him with lowered eyes. 

"Don't look at me that way!" Double d grinded his teeth, which surprised his mother more then his father.

"Eddward, what has gotten into you?" Marianne ask, even as her eyes trailed down at her watch.

Double d chuckled bitterly, "You have to go back to work don't you? Ofcourse you do! Go! HAVE FUN AT WORK!" 

"I don't like your tone, Eddward," his mother spoke up.

"You two," Double d pointed at his mother first, then his father, "are terrible parents." 

"Eddward!" his father exclaimed, then, "I don't know what's been going on but I want this to end right now!"

Double d gripped his hat and throw it on the ground as he yelled,"Come to my graduation!" 

Marianne sighed, "is that what all the fuss was about? Baby....you know I can't."

"Why not?!" Double d's tears broke out of their cage once more.

"I can't make it, Eddward," his father added on.

"WHY?!" Double d cried out, "Is your jobs REALLY more important then watching me, your only child, receive a diploma? Seeing me off to college? I thought you both wanted me to finish school..."

"Aw, sweetie we do!" Marianne exclaimed just as a beeping noise went off. She sighed. "Eddward we do!" she repeated more seriously.

Double d looked at her for a moment, seeing her blue eyes looked to her watch again, he exploded, "Just GO!" he backed up as he shook his head.

His father, Callum looked down at his grief-striken son and sighed, "Maybe...I can make it." he mumbled, looking over at his wife. Marianne looked at him as if he had grown two heads.

"Really?" Marianne squinted her eyes. Her husband's job was less of hassle, hell, he only worked _one_ job unlike her, but she didn't believe he would have the time to go either.

"Yes, father, really?" Double d added on with tears still sliding down his face. 

Callum reached out a hand to wipe away the tears with his thumb, "I hope so," he smiled but Double d did not. "You'll be late if you don't go now, Mari," he whispered to his wife but Double d heard him.

The boy choked down another sob as his mother left the house. 

Callum offered his son some food that he brought back from the hospital he worked in but, Double d declined and took a shower instead.

As night fell Double d realized the ghostly quietness of the house. At one point, he heard his father talking on the phone in another bedroom. And, when morning came his father was gone but was polite enough to leave a note.

Double d sighed as he looked at the sticky note on the fridge. It has been a while since he has seen these!

_Dear, Eddward_

_I am sorry, I got called in for work! I promise I'll come to your graduation,_

_but it may take some time convincing your mother!_

_Have a great day at school! I love you!_

Double d crumpled up the small paper and tossed into a trash can. Just like he thought before, talking to his parents was a useless thing to do. There was no guarantee his father would come, let alone his mother. He sighed as he fished out some eggs from the fridge. It was six in the morning, so he may as well take advantage of the hour he had before school started. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for Kudos!


	5. Chapter 5

Double d blew out a sigh as he sat on the mostly empty bleachers. He watched Kevin's football team practice along with the cheerleaders, which was not his normal hobby. The boy has gotten tired of just walking through the halls when school was over. 

It was Friday now and Double d didn't have a session with his therapist until Monday. He took out his assigned English book and started to read, as a boy sat next to him.

The smell of cheap cologne reached the boy's nose and Double d looked up to see a familiar brown-skinned male, "Hello, Rolf!" Double d exclaimed, mentally scolding himself on how he had forgotten the farm-boy went to school at all.

The boy turned to him with a toothy grin, "Why, hello ed-boy how are you doing?" his strange accent was less strong from being in the states for so long.

"I'm..." Double d thought about a decent answer, "Fine." he finally replied but couldn't help remembering what his father promised. Double d shook his head, having great doubts that his father would actually attend graduation. 

Rolf frowned, "Ah, Ed-boy I heard from Kevin about your parents...I'm sorry. My nana said she would come to graduation but she wants my parents to come instead!" 

That caught the boy's attention, "Where do your parents live?" Double d ask. 

Rolf pursed his lips, " _Far away_ , Ed-boy. They don't have the money for plane tickets...or passports for that matter."

"I'm sorry," Double d sighed silently scolding himself more. Of-course, he wouldn't be the only person that won't see his parents at graduation!

Rolf waved him off but smiled, "It is alright, I am the son of a Shepard after-all!

Double d chuckled, "How is your farm doing?" he ask.

"Ah...well, Victor can not move anymore and Wilfred..." Rolf quieted down without finishing his explanation and Double d jumped in quick.

"It's okay! You don't have to tell me if you're not comfortable!" Rolf gave him a small grateful smile.

"Ed-boy...You're much too noble." 

Double d smiled back at the compliment, showing off the gap in his teeth.

This would be the first _real_ smile he made since his parents broke his hopes in half.

"Hey, yo!" Kevin, the football captain called out, as he ran up the steps to meet the two boys sitting on the bleachers.

"Kevin! What's up?!" Rolf and Kevin did some weird hand-shake that Double d was not use to seeing. He was surprised, Rolf was so drowned in America that he knew it.

Kevin had his tough helmet off but his heavy football gear was still on. "Hey, Double d you good? I heard you have a therapist." 

Double d smiled slightly, "Yes, Kevin I am fine for now."

"Double d?!" a lighter voice called out and the boy turned to see a redheaded girl in a cheer-leading uniform.

"Hello, Sarah." Double d nodded as a blond girl came up on the side of Sarah, "Hello, Nazz," the boy greeted the cheer-leading captain.

"Aw, dude I heard about your parents!" Nazz exclaimed and Double d laughed dryly.

"Does anyone _not_ know at this point?" 

"Okay, ladies Double d needs his space," Kevin shooed the two girls off, earning a punch in the gut from Sarah.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Sarah yelled at him and, Rolf chuckled at the girl's violent quirks.

Kevin was currently doubled-over, groaning in pain. It was amazing that Sarah was so heavy-handed. His green eyes met hers, "You're lucky I can't hit girls." 

" _You're_ lucky, Ed is here to pick me up!" Sarah boomed before stomping away from the bleachers.

Nazz with her hands on her hips stared, Kevin down, "Dude, not cool." she scolded to him.

Kevin groaned and stood up straight, "Well it's not fair that she gets to do whatever she wants and--"

"Technically, Kevin, you're not suppose to put your hands on anyone, regardless of gender." Double d spoke up, "But, you know how, Sarah is." 

Kevin sighed, "She's worried for you I can tell." 

"Everyone appears to be...I'm fine, for now anyway." Double d waved off the jock and Nazz smiled.

"I'll see you on Monday, Double d," Nazz waved before walking off. 

"Sure!" Double d agreed and Rolf stood up from the bleachers.

"It was nice to get some fresh air with you, Ed-boy," Rolf patted the boy's shoulder before walking off with Kevin.

"Bye!" Double d waved at the boy's back. He looked down at his English book and wondered if he should continue reading or wait until he got home. To his _empty_ home. Double d frowned, then his phone rang. "Hello?" 

"Hey, Double d where are you?" the sound of Eddy's voice made Double d feel a little bit better.

"At the bleachers...Why?" Double d stood up from the bench.

"I wanted to come over to your house...er...Maybe we could study together," Eddy replied and Double d smiled big, even though Eddy couldn't see it.

"I'd love to study together!" at least he wouldn't he alone.

"Okay, I'll be waiting outside!" Eddy replied with a smile in his voice.

"Alright." Double d hang up and then ran home.


	6. Chapter 6

Edd smiled while he looked at, Eddy. His friend was currently sitting on his bed as they both studied. 

Years ago, Edd would be very cautious as to let anyone with germs step foot inside his bedroom, but now as an older teenager, Edd had learned that no matter who you are, you can not escape germs. He knew Eddy would wash his hands anyway if he ever went to the bathroom, so there was no problem there. 

Eddy looked up, "What?" he smiled when he noticed Double d staring. 

Double d moved his eyes else where, as he stuttered, "Um...well, you just...looked to be concentrating." 

Eddy chuckled, "Well, yeah we are studying after all, Sockhead."

"Right," Edd chuckled as well, scratching his nape. When did it become so hot in the room?

"How is the therapy going?" Eddy ask as put down his pencil.

"Great!" Double d replied, "My therapist said to focus on my school work and not my parents for a while."

"Are you going to take that advice?" Eddy tried to see the emotion in Double d's eyes but couldn't really find anything, other then sudden brightness of the blue orbs.

"Yes, I believe that is a good idea." 

Double d turned his body away from the other boy and Eddy felt the feeling of awkwardness sweep through the room, "What is it?" Eddy ask.

The other boy shrugged, "Where is Ed?" Edd ask suddenly just remembering their third party was not in the room with them.

Eddy pursed his lips, "He got stuck watching his sister and Jimmy."

"Ah...I mean wow, isn't Sarah a bit too old to be baby-sat?" Double d replied, still not facing Eddy.

Eddy moved closer to the boy, "Sockhead why are you acting so weird? This has to be the first time I've witnessed you _not_ meeting my eyes."

Edd sighed slightly and then looked over at the other boy. Eddy had grown into his baby-fat, now having a strong jaw, broad shoulders and taut stomach. His brown eyes looked perfect and...? Edd blushed as he realized what type of thoughts were going through his head. The boy has always been observant but frankly not to this extent...at-least not to his friends! 

Eddy watched the redness appear on his friend's face and raised a brow. Edd was embarrassed? Why? 

"Eddy..." Edd cut himself off but, Eddy waited for him to say something.

"Yes?" Eddy pried.

Edd couldn't speak, as a warm feeling bubbled in his chest. Since when did he find his friend attractive?

Eddy and Ed have been his friends since they were in diapers. They were never split, always together through good times and bad. 

Since they entered high school, Ed had improved on his hygiene;Eddy began to open up to his friends a little more and put his scamming days behind him for good.

"You've always been an important friend to me...Ed too...Thank you for not giving up on me," Double d finally said, but his heart did not stop it's wild beating. That wasn't what he wanted to say, but he hoped that wouldn't show on his face.

Eddy watched Edd's face carefully, "no problem, Sockhead. You know I'm--we are always going to be there for you."  

"Um...so x=14, do you have that?" Edd spoke softly but shakily.

"Oh, yeah." Eddy replied, his brown eyes skimming his math sheet for a moment, but looked back up at Edd. He knew the boy wanted to say something else, but Edd never did. With a sigh, Eddy gave up and continued to study.

 

Eddy left the house when it was close to nine p.m.

Edd stretched out his arms as he saw the boy out; they've been studying for good four hours. He was surprised Eddy didn't get annoyed at how much time was passing and leave on his own, but it seemed the boy waited for Double d to call the ending. After taking a shower, Edd leaned against the headboard of his bed, not finding the will to sleep. 

His heart had calmed a bit but that was only because Eddy was gone. Double d never given much thought to his sexuality, he was more worried about his grades. 

Edd reminded himself to only think of his grades like his therapist said, as he lay on his pillow and shut his eyes.

It seemed like it had past only minutes when the boy shot up out of bed, in a cold sweat. He looked over at his clock. It read five a.m. It was a Saturday but he still felt he shouldn't go back to sleep. 

The dream he had just had flashed in his mind and his face became warm again.

_Eddy stood in-front of him with a smile, as Double d looked back._

_His parents stood, looking too tired to walk._

_Double d looked back to Eddy as Eddy held out his hand for him to take._

_Their hands touched, gently._

_Eddy smiled wider and pulled Double d in for a hug._

_The boy ended up crying and Eddy comforted him. "Come on, Sockhead let's go," Eddy's voice was quiet but firm._

_Edd had no idea where the boy was taking him but when he looked back, his parents weren't there any longer._

_Light flashed into Edd's eyes and then the boy was in-front of an audience of parents. His graduation gown was on and he stood next to Eddy and Ed. He looked forward and didn't see his parents anywhere. No...NO! My dad PROMISED! Double d's thoughts were wild as he looked around frantically for his father. He promised..._

_"Double d," he heard a voice whisper and the boy turned to meet Eddy's brown eyes. The shorter boy, whom only came up to an inch shorter smiled at him._

 

Double d groaned as he pushed all those images away. What does Eddy have to do with his parents not showing up to his graduation? The boy wracked his head for some answers but didn't find any.

Eddy proved himself to be an even closer friend to him then Ed was. Since now, Eddy was the one who made sure he didn't do anything regrettable. He was the one who...

Edd blushed harshly. _What is going on?!_ He thought.

Unbeknownst to him, Eddy had developed his own crush on him during sophomore year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the build up for Eddy/Edd is quite slow but the pairing is coming. It is quite hard to write a story that I want readers to take very seriously. Neglectful parents are no joke; getting treatment for oncoming depression because of neglectful parents is also no joke! I'm also trying to keep them in character as well.   
> Double d is a sweet boy but I know he is in a lot of pain because his parents are douche-bags.   
> Only Friendship and love can get him, at-least most of the way through. The satisfaction part will come in the end!


	7. Chapter 7

The days seemed to swing by, along with grades, Double d thought. More days went by without his parents in the house, which didn't surprise him but it only proved his fear; That no one would show up to his graduation. 

 _Just listen to your therapist, Eddward just listen to her advice._ Double d chanted in his head. It was honestly hard for the boy to focus on his already high grades when his parents weren't even _trying_ to be _good_ parents!

"Double d!" a girl's voice called, snapping Edd out of his daze. He looked over from his locker, he just shut and saw Sarah.

"Hello, Sarah," Double d smiled. 

"Are you gonna come to the game, tonight?!" Sarah bit her lower lip in excitement.

"Uh..." Double d tapped his chin. Well, the next appointment with his therapist wouldn't be for another day and, Double d had nothing better to do then to return to his empty house. "Sure, I'd love to come!" Double d finally replied earning a squeal from Sarah.

"Thank you!" Sarah ran off and Double d chuckled at the amount of energy the girl had.

He met up with Eddy and Ed outside the school and told then he was going to the game.

"You're going to the Peach Creek game?!" Eddy exclaimed and slightly chuckled at how different Double d's life was now. "Well were you ever going to invite us to go with you?"

"Oh, well that _was_ the soul reason why I mentioned it, Eddy," Double d rolled his eyes and Eddy slung an arm around his shoulder.

"I'd love to come! Ed?" Eddy ask the tall redheaded boy.

Ed gave them both a goofy grin, the grin the boy wore when he saw a bowl of potatoes drenched in gravy. Gravy was his favorite sauce, "How nice of you two to invite me."

"Ah, shut up, lug-head!"  Eddy grumbled then turned to Double d, "So what brought this on?"

"Well..." Edd swallowed. His nose inhaled Eddy's sweet scent, "Sarah ask me to come."

"Sarah huh? She still has that crush on you, I bet!" Eddy spoke huskily.

"Nah, Sarah has a boyfriend," Ed interjected.

"Really?" Eddy ask, making Double d shiver at the flow of his words. That sounded like a tone that expressed _too much_ interest. "Since when?" Eddy squinted at Ed.

Ed shrugged and Double d became interested, "Have you seen this boy, Ed?" Double d ask, knowing that his tall friend usually observes rather then confronts.

"Yeah, he came to the house a coup,e of times. His name is, Chad." Ed replied.

"Dude, there is like a hundred Chads in the school!" Eddy exclaimed, "Do you know his last name? Or...what he does?"

"He's on the football team." Ed answered and Eddy cursed out loud.

"Ed! CHAD DANIELS IS A SENIOR!" Eddy boomed, startling Double d.

"Yeah," Ed shrugged again as if they were talking about something simple.

"You're letting your FOURTEEN year old sister date an older guy?!" Eddy exclaimed and Ed scrunched his eye brows together.

"Why do you care, Eddy?" Ed ask calmly. 

Eddy paused. That was actually a good question! The boy disliked Sarah with a passion but...

Double d stepped in, "Ed...I think what Eddy means is Sarah is young and still finding her own path in the world. It's not problematic that she's dating but whoever this 'Chad' is, had experience already, I mean it's not a smart decision to date someone four years your senior."

"Got that right!" Eddy found his voice, "Plus, Chad is a dick-head! Maybe not around you because your Sarah's brother but I've heard he uses girls for sex and then dumps them!"

Ed's eyes grew dark in that moment, "Sarah promised me she wouldn't be easy..." he cut himself off and strolled toward the school.

"Where are you going?" Eddy ask.

"To save my sister!" Ed called as he entered the school.

Eddy began to follow the boy and Double d caught his arm, "Where are you going now?" Double d ask.

Eddy looked back at him with a grin, "I wanna see, Ed punch Chad's face in!" 

Double d blushed at the wink, Eddy threw at him before the short boy entered the school too. Double d sighed, following after him. He may as well stay in the high-school area since he would be an audience at the big game. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really would appreciate some comments! :)  
> I'm not trying to sound greedy, but comments are the only way to know how this story is turning out. If it needs more work done or not...Which I hope you all are enjoying it so far!   
> P.S. Thanks for more kudos!


	8. Chapter 8

Double d watched, Ed storm onto the feild where the jocks were practicing. 

The cheerleaders seemed to be taking a break, as they sat on the bleachers drinking water.

The sun was out and bright but that didn't stop, Ed. The tall boy lunged for a brunette male in a football uniform earning a surprised grunt from the other teen.

"Ed, what the hell?!" Kevin exclaimed, wondering why the brute was attacking his team-player.

Double d stood against the bleachers next to Eddy, as Eddy snickered at the display their friend was giving. 

Sarah, Ed's sister jumped up as she saw, Ed suspending her boyfriend, Chad in the air with one hand. "Ed! What are you doing?!" she yelled. She charged up to her brother as Chad stayed silent but appeared frightened. 

"No, sis! I'm not letting him take your virginity!" Ed shouted and Sarah blushed fiercely.

"Shout it to the world will ya'!" Sarah sounded more embarrassed then angry. 

Eddy shouted, "Beat his ass, Ed!"

"Eddy!" Double d scolded, the boy did not approve of violence and secretly didn't want Ed to use his hands; even in this situation. 

Kevin ran up to Ed and Double d let out a sigh of relief. Surely Kevin would stop the issue before it explodes. The football captain grabbed Ed's free arm, "Let him down, Ed! What's going on?!"

Ed growled but dropped, Chad the boy fell on his ass harshly and Chad let out a sound of pain, as he struggled to get up. 

"He--!" Ed pointed at, Chad hopelessly, as Sarah rushed over to help him stand. 

"Why do you have beef with, Chad?" Kevin ask calmly, as he knew Ed well enough. The tall boy wouldn't hurt a fly unless he needed to.

"Eddy told me--" Ed started but Kevin cut him off.

"That explains it," Kevin mumbled but Eddy heard him.

"Chad is a ass-hole and you damn well know it, Shovelchin!" Eddy defended himself, as he saw the glare that Sarah was giving him.

"Are you okay?" Sarah ask Chad with a small smile, "I am sorry for my brother he's a...he's protective." Sarah caught herself before she said the word idiot. She vowed to never say anything mean to her brother again, after all three eds got recognition for their bravery of visiting, Eddy's elder brother six years prior.

The brunette boy looked down at her for a moment and then spoke, "Are you really a virgin?" 

"Why does that matter?" Sarah squinted up at him.

Chad hummed, "Listen...this can't work anymore."

Ed heard that, and wanted to punch the jock in the face but Kevin held him back.

Sarah scrunched up her eyebrows, "Are you breaking up with me?"

The whole field became quiet, _too_ quiet. Double d sighed as he saw Chad nod his head, knowing what was coming next.

Sarah's face began to morph, from neutral to angry in seconds as she raised one of her feet, aiming it right between Chad's legs, "FUCKING ASS-HAT!" the redhead shouted as Chad groaned in pain, on his knees now.

Eddy laughed at the sight, clapping his hands, "No one does that better then, Sarah!" he commented and Double d grabbed his head. He could feel a headache coming on.

Ed smiled in satisfaction but was sad that his sister was dumped. Kevin stopped restraining him and Ed walked up to Sarah, whom had tears in her eyes. The girl cried in Ed's arms for a few moments until, Nazz, the cheer-leading captain walked up to the pair to tell, Sarah they have to keep practicing.

"No!" Sarah shouted, "I'm not cheering _him_ on!" Sarah pointed to Chad, who was just now recovering from the violent kick.

"Sarah," Nazz sighed, "I'm sorry about what just happened but you're our _best_  team member, and the game is tonight!" 

Double d walked onto the feild, which surprised not only Eddy but Sarah as well. "Sarah, I'll only watch the game if you'll be there," the boy sent her a charming smile, making Sarah blush. _Looks like the crush came back_ Edd thought, but knew it was worth it. 

"Okay..." Sarah nodded and Nazz said a quiet thank you to Double d.

Eddy walked down to pat Double d's shoulders as the cheerleaders began to practice their routine. Edd shrugged as Kevin blew out a heavy sigh.

"Okay if you eds are gonna stay, _please_ sit down and no interruptions this time." Kevin said.

"Hokey-dokey!" Ed replied, following Eddy and Double d towards the bleachers.

 

The game started after an hour, and the bleachers were filled up with parents, teachers and other students. 

Double d was pulled against, Eddy in a slight embrace making Double d blush. He chalked it up to Eddy being so excited about Peach Creeks easy win, the boy couldn't keep his hands to himself. As Double d looked though, he noticed Ed was not pulled against Eddy like he was.

The boy's face couldn't get any redder when, Ed noticed him staring and smirked at the display of Eddy holding him. Ed always knew Eddy liked Double d, but kept it a secret from the hat-wearing boy as, Eddy wished. 

Double d focused on something else as he calmed his breathing. He heard the last horn noise as Kevin lead his team into a winning goal. 

The crowd cheered loudly, startling, Edd. He heard, Eddy chuckle and hug him even closer. 

When the crowd calmed down, and the apposing team walked off the field Double d's stomach began to growl. Maybe it was all of the action going on, but Double d impatiently waited for game to be officially over before he stated he was going home.

"So soon?" Eddy ask, his arm now off the other boy.

"I'm hungry," Double d answered, fighting away a blush.

"Are your parents coming home?" Eddy ask. After receiving a slow head shake he said, "Do you mind if I keep you company?" 

Double d blushed for the hundredth time it felt like, "Yes, I'd appreciate that." 


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Before you lovely readers begin reading, I just want to thank you for Kudos and views! I know this story is quite depressing but don't worry, it will get better! :)**

 

Edd lead Eddy back to his house, asking the boy if he was hungry.

"Sure, I could eat...er, what do you have?" Eddy ask as they stepped inside the, not surprisingly empty house.

"I think the leftovers went bad...I didn't touch them. My parents came on that day," Edd explained in a, sort of mumble, but Eddy heard him.

"Oh...wait when was this?!" Eddy exclaimed. 

Edd froze by his fridge in the kitchen. Right, he never mentioned that his parents came a couple of weeks earlier. "Well...it was about a couple of weeks ago. My mother went back to her oh-so-precious job after I came and my dad tried to stay but he was called back into work at midnight. We...talked." Edd opened the fridge as Eddy came closer to him.

"Talked about what?" Eddy ask softly.

Edd turned his head to meet Eddy's gaze, "Let me start over...I had a breakdown when I saw my parents. They were just talking, with smiles on their faces like it was most lovely experience they ever had. I ran into the bathroom to cry and when my mother tried to get me out of there my father persuaded her to leave me alone. In that moment I was more angry then I ever had been in my life...I stepped out of the bathroom myself and confronted them. I told them they were bad parents...no, I said '"terrible parents', and they wanted an explanation of why I was acting so...unlike myself."' Edd chuckled dryly, "Because everything is just fine as long as _I_ don't rightfully express my feelings, right?" 

Eddy didn't answer. He just hoped that Edd's therapist was winning this tug-of-war of pain his friend was going through.

"Oh, and one more thing...My father claimed that _he_ would come to my graduation." Edd said as he closed the fridge, after pulling out a bag of tomatoes. Anything else in fridge was rotting, except for a lone cartoon of eggs. Edd found a box of spaghetti noodles on the kitchen table. He had no choice but to make pasta until he went out shopping again.

"That's cool!" Eddy exclaimed about what Edd had just said.

Edd gave a small smile, "I guess, but there is no way of knowing if he'll _really_ come."

Eddy shrugged, "If he doesn't then your allowed to yell at him for breaking his promise. What about your mother?" 

Edd pursed his lips at the other boy before he put a pot to boil on the stove, "My mother is a workaholic, Eddy if she comes with my father...no, if she comes rather then my father I'll be impressed!"

"Don't think like that! Maybe you're jinxing the circumstances." Eddy scolded.

"What do you expect me to do, Eddy my parents have been like this for years!" Edd dumped the long stiff noodles into the pot. "I mean why do you think I was happy to assist you and Ed when we were kids? I mean the scams were wild and dangerous but you two kept me company most of my life and _still_ are!" Edd slammed a perfectly round tomato on a cutting board after he grabbed a medium sharp knife.

"Hey..." Eddy whispered slightly, watching Edd's hands shake. One of his hands gripped the tomato so hard it was breaking apart, and the other hand that held the knife shook so violently, Eddy thought Edd was attempting to cut himself. "Let me do that!" Eddy exclaimed, getting out of his seat.

"Eddy, no, I'm the host," Edd snapped out of whatever was keeping him from cutting the tomato.

"I'm still helping you." Eddy insisted, reaching out for the knife and Edd gave up.

"Very well then," Edd sighed, watching Eddy chop the tomato and then another.

After the tomatoes were placed in another pot to be broken down further into a sauce, Edd turned off the heat under the spaghetti. 

"Are you okay?" Eddy ask as the other boy leaned against the kitchen table with his face in his hands.

"I don't know anymore." Edd mumbled. The boy waited for the rest of the meal to be done and, Eddy watched him carefully.

"When do you go back to your therapist?" Eddy ask after Edd passed him a plate and food utensils.

"Tomorrow," Edd replied. He used metal tongs to grab the cooked noodles and place them on his plate, then he moved to Eddy's plate.

"After school?" Eddy ask and he received a slight nod as his answer. "This looks good," he complimented simply after his friend placed a spoon-full of mashed looking tomatoes on top of the pasta.

"Thank you...you may dig in," Edd smiled, but frowned when Eddy turned away to twist the noodles around his fork. He thought of the question Eddy ask before. Was he really unsure of his feelings? His therapist was indeed helping him, but was he happy about that? Did everyone just need some type of leverage in life or was that something that applied to only him.

Eddy smiled at him at one point and Edd pondered that. Were his friends the leverage he needed or did he need something else?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, yeah not so long of a chapter but I'm really trying to build things up first!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello readers! I don't really know when this story will finish, I am suspecting around chapter twenty but I'll let you know when this story reaches it's ending. And it will be a happy ending I promise! Then I'll write a Ed x Double d one after. I know...I have a lot of shippings that I like and I will try to write them all before my head explodes :) But Eddy x Edd will always be my top one. Okay, enough with my chit-chat, on with the story!**

 

 

Edd leaned in the cushioned lounge chair, staring back at a brunette woman wearing thin framed glasses. 

Dr. Shaw smiled smiled at him as she sat up in her own chair, setting a clipboard on her lap, "So Eddward how have you been?" the therapist ask.

"Much better then before," Edd replied back but did not smile.

"How is school?" 

"Fine," Edd shrugged, "Actually yesterday night...after school I mean, Eddy kept me company."

Edd's therapist smiled, remembering that the boy did have a support group, "Did that take place in your home?"

"Yes." Edd nodded, and couldn't help but notice how loud the clock that hung on the far wall, ticked so loud. The minutes went by so slow in the therapist room.

"And did you two do anything?" 

"Huh?" Edd blushed, "Oh, no! I mean...! I offered him something to eat and well..." 

Noticing the boy's change in mood, Dr. Shaw changed the subject, "Was the house empty?"

"As always." Edd sighed out.

"Eddward," Dr. Shaw spoke, "Do your parents ever call you or do they really not have the time? I know you've mentioned that they're absent from the house a lot and..."

"I call them." Edd interrupted, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cut you off!"

"No, it's fine! Do they pick up?"

"Sometimes. My mother only has a few seconds to say 'not now, Eddward,' before she hangs up on me, and my father does talk more,'" Edd answered, deciding if he should mention about what his father promised him. It has past weeks after that event and the boy seemed to have a hard time mentioning it.

"How do you feel afterwards?" Dr. Shaw added on, "I know you must feel terrible but I mean do you feel a spark of...maybe resentment?" 

Edd pondered that, "I...haven't called them in a while. I called them a lot before I decided to go about therapy but now, I just don't bother. Before, I don't think I allowed myself to feel bitterness when they cut the conversation short. I do understand that they have busy lives and I wish now that they thought more carefully before they decided to have a child. Maybe I was accident, I don't know!"

"I'd be nothing but a hollow shell if it weren't for Eddy and Ed. From day one we were together; I don't mean to tell you this story over but they really are _amazing_ friends and I couldn't ask for more if I wanted to!" 

Dr. Shaw blinked, "do you want a tissue?" 

Edd didn't even notice he'd been crying, "Yes, please," the soft feel of the tissue in his hand made him grip it harder. "Um, how much time is left?"

Dr. Shaw looked up at the clock, and looked down at her watch to make sure it was the right time. "We still have forty minutes."

"I don't know what else to talk about!" Edd laughed awkwardly. That was a lie. 

"Well, if you'd like we could discuss something different... How do you like High school? You're a senior now right?"

"Yes," Edd nodded, "Graduation is...four months away now." a flash of pain went through the boy. This seemed to be the right time to mention what his father promised but Edd was scared. He was scared that if he mentioned that the promise would become _real_ and he _will_ expect his normally non-existent father at his graduation. "I've always been a  straight A student, pardon my bragging. Eddy once told me I do too extra with my school work but...that is honestly how I've always been. My parents drilled the perfectionism in me so much that I must've turned into a robot along the way."

"You've never mentioned that," pointed out, Dr. Shaw.

"I haven't?" Edd tapped his chin. Ever since he started with Dr. Shaw he's told her his story from the very beginning. He mostly talked of his friends and extended friends, not really so much about his parents.

Dr. Shaw smiled gently "No, Eddward; in-fact ever since you've started all you talked about was your support group and what the cause for coming here in the first place, was."

"Ah well there is not much to mention, Dr. Shaw." Eddward smiled too, but bitterly, "After I was old enough to wear pants my parents started their ruling. They put up sticky notes on the walls, on the fridge...in my room. They were always chores for me to do, short sweet and to the point. Mow the lawn, Wash the dishes, clean the house...For that one it was only the living room, kitchen and bathrooms I had to clean, the bedrooms were always clean especially mine. I think that's how I become a neat freak; I still hate germs to this day."

"You mowed the lawn when you were a toddler?" Dr. Shaw raised a challenging brow.

Edd chuckled slightly, "No no, I'm sorry! When I turned ten the chore listing started. When I was under ten, the sticky notes just informed me of their absence. As I've mentioned I was mostly with Ed and Eddy so when I went in the house I always checked for their sticky notes." 

"Wait a moment, "Dr Shaw sighed, "Your parents left you in the house...alone? No adult supervision at all?"

"They trusted me and left leftovers in the fridge," Edd replied simply, "However, I did spend time in Eddy or Ed's house, they had present parents. The neighbors knew of my parents and Eddy and Ed's houses became like my safe havens that resembled...a type of closeness that I was not quite use to."

Dr. Shaw smiled, "You really are grateful to your friends aren't you? I'm so glad you have a support group; you've had one your entire life." she stated.

"Yes I did." Edd smiled back.

After Edd's therapist session ended the boy did not realize he went home with a slight smile on his face.

The next day at school, Edd walked through the hallway, passing by countless students. He smiled big when he saw Ed and Eddy waiting for him by his locker.

"Hey, morning," Eddy greeted him with a smile.

"Good morning, Double d," Ed added on.

"Morning, to the both of you," Edd turned to take some books out of his locker.

"You seem happy," Eddy noted and Edd nodded as he closed his locker.

"I am."

"Any reason why?" Eddy pried.

"You are," Edd replied simply, making Eddy blush.

"Um..."

"And Ed. It's a long story." Edd bowed his head in embarrassment as Ed smiled.

"Do tell, Double d," Eddy murmured.

"Okay gentlemen we must be off to our first classes," Edd tried to escape but Eddy's scoff stopped him.

"No way, we have the same first class, this time so you can't run away," Eddy pointed out and Edd mentally kicked himself. On Tuesday and Wednesday he shared an art class with Eddy. "Don't be shy, Double d now you better tell me!" 

"Maybe later!" Edd dashed to his art class and Eddy ran after him.

Ed just stared after the two of them, completely lost. "What just happened?" he shrugged and walked to his class just as the second bell rung.


	11. Chapter 11

Edd tried to dodge Eddy's advances but failed; with a sigh he told Eddy the reason behind his slight happiness. "Well, Eddy as you know I went to another therapy session yesterday, and my therapist pointed out that all I talk about is you and Ed. And, I thought of how lucky I am to have you two in my life...I probably would be at a dangerous edge up to now if it weren't for you two. So...Thank you for being my friend, Eddy." Edd smiled after the sentence and Eddy stared for a moment.

"Damn Double d, if I knew you would go all mushy on me I wouldn't have ask," Eddy blushed despite what he had just said.

Edd scoffed, "Well you're the one who told me to tell you!" 

"Double d...come on," Eddy sighed as Edd turned his back to him, arms crossed. "I'm glad to have you as my friend too, Sockhead. You, Ed and I have to stick together...not because we're the eds but because we each have something that the other doesn't...Ugh what am I saying?!" Eddy blushed harshly as Edd turned to look at him.

With a curious expression, Edd said, "No, Eddy please continue."

"Uh...nah, I'm good." Eddy backed up slightly.

"Eddy, I'm afraid you have me curious now!" Edd smiled, "And I just told you something you wanted to know, so you owe me."

Eddy refused to meet the other's eyes, as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Fuck," he breathed, "Um...ok...uh," he stuttered, but Edd still waited patiently. Eddy met the other boy's eyes and sighed, "Look, Sockhead you have smarts and a great personality, Ed is goofy but he still cares more then anyone else ever could, and me...I..." 

"You're compassionate, Eddy," Edd answered for him. Eddy didn't reply but he ended up smiling too large.

 

Edd walked through the door of his house, holding four plastic bags in his hands. Finally he went shopping.

As he loaded all the necessities into the fridge, he heard a knock at the door. Closing the fridge he walked up to the door, not expecting to see all of his childhood neighbors on the other end when he opened it. "Salutations, er...all of you." Edd said looking at six pairs of eyes.

"Hi, Double d!" Sarah smiled.

"Listen, it's always been our tradition after we all became friends, who's house will it be?" Kevin ask.

"I'm sorry I'm not following." Edd replied.

Eddy sighed, "Sockhead, don't tell me you forgot your birthday!"

Edd tensed up, "Eddy...my birthday isn't until tomorrow," he secretly did forget, with all the issues that have been unfolding lately.

"Yeah, so who's house are we going to?" Kevin chimed in. 

Edd thought for a moment, then shrugged, "I guess it will be alright for you all to come here. My parents are...not going to be home." he knew that was definite.

"Cool, dude!" Nazz smiled, "I love your house the best anyway!"

"I agree." Sarah added on.

"Hey!" Kevin whined slightly.

"Don't be jealous, Kevin!" Rolf chuckled. 

"Ed and I will take care of the snacks!" Eddy declared.

"Cool, I'll get the balloons, plates and cups!" Nazz said.

"I'll make sure everyone gets you a _good_ present, Double d," Sarah said, sending a pointed look at Rolf. "Rolf, no chicken presents!" 

"I don't have much money but I'll do my best!" Rolf promised.

"All of you, really there is no need to--" 

"Nonsense, Double d!" Nazz interrupted the boy, "You've been in deep water lately and we want to give you the best birthday experience ever!" 

"Oh, um..." Edd blushed and Eddy smiled his way.

"I got you a present already, don't worry," he said.

"Yeah? What did you get him?!" Sarah demanded an answer.

"Why the hell would I tell you in front him? Actually, why would I tell you _anything_ at all?" Eddy mumbled the last part but Sarah heard him.

"Do you wanna get smacked?!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Sarah," Edd gently scolded, "For my birthday, I would like no fighting." 

"Okay, Double d." Sarah composed herself immediately. 

"Oh, baby sister," Ed whispered as he chuckled. 

"So everyone is clear on what's going to happen for tomorrow?" Kevin ask everyone.

"Yes." Everyone replied at the same time.

"Okay, Double d we'll leave you alone." Kevin nodded at the hat-wearing boy and Edd smiled.

"Goodbye, Kevin, bye everyone!" he waved as his peers walked off to their own houses. 

Eddy, however stopped at his closed door and looked back. He was just across the street from Edd's house, and Edd was staring at him in question. Eddy awkwardly waved and he received a small wave back. He waited until Edd closed his door, so he could sit on his porch. 

Nervously wracking his brain, Eddy hoped Double d would like the gift that he got for him. Eddy had gotten the present before all this drama happened with his friend and, just now Double d started to get back into the swing of things. 

The next day after school, Eddy was the first to show up at Double d's house. Edd ask him where Ed was and Eddy replied that he was getting the snacks.

"I thought you both were getting the snacks?" Edd raised a brow. That is what Eddy had said yesterday right?

"Yeah but, he's a good junk-food hunter, I'd slow him down." Eddy lied. He did tell Ed to go on without him but only because Eddy was too nervous and wanted to show up to Double d's house early. 

The next few people that arrived were Kevin, Nazz and Sarah. Then, Jimmy and Rolf. Ed, was the last person.

Ed held two paper bags in one hand and a square wrapped up, object in the other. Edd assumed that was his present. 

Nazz and Sarah began to set up the balloons, that read _Happy Birthday_ or _Party_ , on them.

When everyone filled paper bowls and cups with chips and juice, and all sat in the living room Edd was given multiple presents.

Nazz had gotten him a new beanie hat and a tablet.

Rolf had actually given him a wooden statue of a sheep, which earned him an angry Sarah rant. Edd quickly claimed he liked the gift, which wasn't a lie. Rolf did do his best, and a sheep was no where near a chicken. 

Ed and Jimmy mentioned that they both pitched in for a present and Edd was surprised at what he'd gotten from the two boys. There wasn't one present, but multiple in one box. A new mug, headphones, and new pajamas.

That part, Edd had to ask how exactly did they know his size.

Ed replied, "I guessed, but I'm sure it fits."

"Thank you, Ed," Edd chuckled. 

Kevin had gotten Edd an Ipod, which he had to guess Kevin added onto the headphones that Ed and Jimmy had gotten him. He didn't mind at all, however and said a sincere thanks. 

Sarah blushed when she gave Edd her gift, and when the boy saw what it was he smiled, "Thank you for the socks, Sarah," he hugged the girl, making Sarah push him away in embarrassment. The new white socks were obviously hand made and Edd was sure the socks must've taken hours to make.

"They may be a little big, but I had to assume they'd fit either way." Sarah explained with a red face. 

The chips and drinks were consumed calmly throughout the evening and Eddy lead Edd up stairs to the boys room, when everyone else wasn't looking. 

"Okay, so I got you this before your parents decided to ditch you...sorry, Sockhead," Eddy's gave Edd his present which was wrapped nicely.

Edd cleared his throat, "It's okay, Eddy..." he unwrapped the rectangular object, thinking it was simply clothes. He gasp when he observed what it was, "Eddy..." he breathed out as he looked down at a book with a picture of ants on it. The title read Myrmecology. Edd knew from his advanced vocabulary that the word meant: the study of ants. 

"When we were kids you always studied bugs...so I figured I'd get you that." Eddy was seated next to Edd on the boy's bed. 

"I..I don't know what to say." Edd chuckled slightly. This was by far the _best_ gift he'd received.

"Do you...like it?" Eddy ask.

"Eddy, I love it thank you!" Edd moved to hug the other boy. Hard. Edd was the first to pull away but only slightly. 

Eddy swallowed as their eyes met. They seemed to both search for something in each other's eyes but, Eddy didn't know what it was...


	12. Chapter 12

Edd had his hands placed on Eddy's chest, something that the boy did not notice.

Eddy did notice that his own hands were grasping Edd's shoulders, firmly.

They just gazed at each other, and the seconds turned into minutes. The silence, stretched on.

Eddy opened his mouth, then, closed it back up again. What should he say? Were there any words to say at all? No...Eddy smiled at his silent decision. The two boys were having a lovely moment already, in the silence. The quietness was comforting and not awkward. 

Edd smiled back at Eddy, slowly, unsure.

They were friends, family...They have always been with each other. Up to this point, it truly felt like an on going experiencing, and Edd adored that.

For a moment, just for a moment, Eddy's face was closer to his. Neither boy knew what to expect. Eddy's body just moved on it's own.

Their lips touched, softly at first, barely against each other. Then, Edd moved in, to get an official feeling. His mind began to register _who_ he was kissing and the boy honestly didn't mind.

Eddy was kissing back, both of his hands wrapped around his friend's neck, bringing the boy against him. That movement, made Edd groan, deep in his throat. When Eddy heard that noise, however he pulled away. "Um..." he blushed.

Edd smiled at him, with an equally red face.

"That was...nice." Eddy continued, huskily, trying to ignore the wild beating of his heart. 

Edd shut his eyes, sighing gently as if a weight lifted off of him. He leaned against Eddy's chest, as he smiled.

Eddy timidly wrapped his arms around him. They sat in silence for a while, until a knock on the bedroom door sounded.

Edd reluctantly pulled away from, Eddy's warmth to answer the door; revealing Ed on the other side.

"You two disappeared on us." Ed grinned, showing his teeth. Edd wanted to chuckle. It was very rare to see his tall friend upset or disappointed.

"Sorry, Ed. Eddy simply came up here to give me my present." Edd explained.

"Oh! What did he get you?!" Ed ask excitedly

Eddy moved from the bed, walking up to the door before Edd replied to the question, "Just a book, nothing big, lumpy." 

"A great book!" Edd argued.

Ed chuckled, "Trouble in paradise?" he teased.

"W-what do you mean by that?!" Eddy exclaimed as he blushed. He and Edd did just kiss.

Ed kept smiling but didn't answer the question, "Come on, everyone is waiting for you guys."

When they all came down stairs, Edd chuckled at the sight of Rolf and Kevin totally passed out on the couch.

Nazz, Sarah and Jimmy were still awake but talking amongst themselves.

"Jeez, we weren't gone for that long." Eddy spoke up.

"Rolf fell asleep because of the chips and soda and Kevin just got bored." Ed explained.

"I'm sorry to leave you all," Edd said to the girls and Jimmy, "I hope this party wasn't too boring for you."

"Oh, no!" Sarah assured, "It wasn't boring at all! Don't mind Kevin, he's a jock, he's only use to jock parties now!"

Nazz nodded in agreement, "I'm just glad I got to see you, Double d. We've all been busy at school but I wanted to enjoy your birthday with you."

Double d smiled, "Oh, thank you Nazz."

"I kind of can go for another bowl of chips!" Jimmy declared, causing Edd to laugh.

"Help yourself, Jimmy," he gestured to the half full bags still on the table they used.

Rolf let out a sigh before he opened his eyes. When he spotted Edd he sat up, "Oh, hi Ed-boy! Sorry I fell asleep!" 

Double d chuckled, "It's quite alright, Rolf, sugar will do that to you."

Eddy sighed, walked over to the couch and shook Kevin awake.

The redhead groaned, swatting Eddy's hands away as he opened his eyes, "What the hell, Eddy?!"

"Are you forgetting who's house you're in?" ask, Eddy with a frown.

Kevin shut his mouth and looked toward Double d with a nervous smile, "Hey," he waved awkwardly. Edd just chuckled. 

At midnight, his friends left, except Eddy. The boy was surprised Double d stayed up this long. "Aren't you tired, Sockhead?" 

"No." Edd answered quietly. Eddy had helped to clean the snacks and fallen crumbs. Now, they both sat on the couch. 

"Should we talk, then?" Eddy leaned his body toward Edd.

"About?" Edd ask.

"We kissed..." Eddy stated.

Edd blushed, "Right, we did...you wanted to talk about that?"

Eddy didn't answer, instead, he kissed Double d again.

Edd kissed back, and there were no more words said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for Kudos! :)  
> Sorry this chapter is short. I just wanted to stop extending their friendship since they were gonna be a couple anyway.   
> I'll try write the next chapter soon!


	13. Chapter 13

Eddy had woken up to talking.

It sounded like a deep male's voice and...Double d! The boy shot up from the couch he had slept on. 

Edd had insisted on him staying because of how late it was last night, but...

Eddy got up from the couch and followed the sounds of the voices. 

Double d leaned against the dining table, arms pulled to his chest, blue eyes gazing back at his father, "Yes, I had a nice birthday party yesterday..." Edd had said, just as Eddy stopped at the entrance of the kitchen. 

Eddy tensed up when two pairs of eyes fell on him now. "Uh...good morning." Eddy scratched the base of his scalp, nervously. He can't remember the last time he'd seen Double d's father...or either of the boy's parents physically. Thank goodness he was in a t-shirt and jeans, instead of his underwear.

"Good morning, Eddy," Double d smiled. 

"Did we wake you, young man?" Edd's father ask, actually looking guilty. 

"Uh...no you didn't." Eddy answered honestly. Actually...what time was it?

As if he read the boy's mind, Double d slightly chuckled, "Eddy it is half past five...you actually woke up early!" 

"Oh, it is?" Eddy looked surprised himself. 

"You can take a shower if you want...Oh, you need a change of clothes right?" Edd kept talking to him. 

"Right." Eddy sighed out. Today was a school day. 

"Are you _the_ Eddy that my son has been hanging out with since he was a child?" Edd's father spoke up.

Eddy met intense dark eyes, "Yes, sir that's me."

"Well, I wanted to thank you for keeping my son company all these years. And for yesterday...Eddward told me he had a great birthday." the older male smiled. 

"Oh, no problem!" Eddy waved a hand as Double d smiled. 

Edd's father looked down at his son, "Well, I actually can get a few hours in for a nap...I don't have to go back into work until tonight."

Double d's face lit up, "So, I'll see you when I come back from school?!" he ask.

"Yes...I promise!" The man chuckled as Double d moved to hug him. 

Eddy smiled at the scene.

After the older male went upstairs to turn in, Edd walked up to Eddy with a huge smile.

Eddy chuckled, "You're quite happy in the morning!" he teased.

"Of course I am!" Edd leaned down slightly to kiss the shorter boy. Eddy made a noise of surprise, before kissing back...Then he remembered that Double d's father was upstairs. "Eddy?" Double d ask when Eddy pulled away slightly.

"Sorry...your dad is upstairs." Eddy didn't meet Double d's eyes. 

Edd paused before he laughed outright. Eddy looked at him with wide eyes. "You're actually being modest, Eddy? I'm impressed."

"Yeah yeah." Eddy looked more embarrassed then annoyed, at Edd's lack of worry about his father catching them. 

"Eddy...my father isn't going to mind." Double d assured. 

Eddy met the boy's eyes, "You're absolutely sure about that? He didn't even _remember_  me, when we've been friends since we were in diapers!" he whispered the last part, but loud enough for Double d to hear.

Edd sighed, "I know...well, he and my mother were absent most of my childhood and even more so, since we entered high school." 

"Yeah I know, I was there." Eddy sighed too. 

"Are you hungry?" Double d ask suddenly, "I can make something quick." 

Eddy remembered, "Uh, actually I think I'm just gonna go take a shower at my house and I'll meet you at school?"

Double d nodded, "Alright." he walked Eddy out of the house after the boy put back on his sneakers.

 

Ed, their third friend waited for them near the lockers in the hallway. 

"What's up, lumpy?" Eddy gave, Ed a lazy high five. 

The tall boy observed his two friends for a moment. Eddy looked slightly tired and down, while Double appeared nervous and hurt. Instead of prying into business that obviously had nothing to do with him, Ed said, "Good morning my friends!"

"Morning, Ed." Double d smiled slightly. Ed smiled back. Okay so Double d wasn't entirely upset. 

"How was your morning Double d?" Ed ask, noticing Eddy blush.

"Ah, well my father came back this morning! I'll see him after school!" Double d piped up.

"Oh, cool!" Ed smiled, as he looked to Eddy. "And you, Eddy?"

"Uh...fine, yeah." Eddy didn't meet the boy's eyes. 

The first bell rang, and Ed waved bye to his two friends. 

Eddy was about to leave too, but Double d caught his arm. "What is it, sockhead?" 

The sound of, Eddy's soft voice made Double d less nervous but he ask the question anyway, "You're not mad at me are you, Eddy?"

Eddy turned his body to face him, "Why would I be mad at you?"

"I...maybe I misunderstood something?" Double d shrugged. 

"I'm not mad at you, Double d...Just...what are we? Are we a couple?" Eddy's arm was released. 

Double d seemed surprised for a moment, then, his face turned completely red, "I thought we already were." 

Eddy blushed after hearing the reply, "Well, it seems we both need to work on that. We need to have an official date."

The second bell rang...

"At lunch...we'll decide?" Eddy backed up as he said this.

"Yes!" Double d smiled, and then the two boys walked to their classes, both excited for what awaits them. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovely readers! Sorry, I'm trying to get these chapters out as fast as I can! I'm juggling a lot of things at the moment but I promise I will finish this story!


	14. Chapter 14

Edd sat at the dining table, next to his father as they ate macaroni and cheese with a side of steamed broccoli. 

The man appeared tense to Double d but the boy didn't mind. He was just glad that his father was able to stay in the house longer. 

Eddy had to encourage the boy to spend time with his father, since it was such a rare occasion and they'd just go out on a date some other time.

"How is mother? Did you two have a chance to talk at all?" Edd ask, swirling a small puddle of melted cheese with his fork. 

His father sighed quietly, "Yes actually. There is good news and bad news..."

"Well?" Double d pried, dreading the bad news but needed to know if both of his parents were on the same terms. 

Brown eyes met Double d's blue, "Don't quote me, or rather...her, but she told me that she _may_ come to your graduation. But, then she would have to work doubles for the next week for each job she has."

Edd stood up from the table, his food still cooling down on the plate. He turned his head toward's his father, "Why?"

"Well her jobs are--" his father started but Double d cut him off.

"Not that! Why does she do this? Am I not more important then her _stupid_ jobs?!" 

"Eddward...calm down." 

"NO! why did either of you decide to have me if you both knew you two were busy for a child!"

His father was quiet for a few minutes...and Double d continued to fill up the silence.

"Well, I'll have you know that I'm taking therapy sessions now because of this... _shit_!"

"Eddward!!"

"I'm _sorry_! _I'm furious_...! I'm sorry!" Double d exited the kitchen, blinking away tears. 

He locked himself in his bedroom, as he tossed his hat off of his head to run his fingers through the soft dark strands. His eyes moved to his phone he left on his bedside table and he walked towards the object. 

Double d sighed out as he heard gentle taps against his bedroom door. _Oh, now he wants to talk with me?_ Ignoring his father's knocking, he looked through the contacts on his phone until he came across the name he wanted. 

"Hello?" a soft voice answered.

"Eddy, can you come over please...I need your company." Double d growled at the sound of the knocking getting louder.

"Oh, sure whatever you need!" Eddy replied hiding the concern in his tone. 

"Thank you." Double d hung up the phone as he glared at the closed door. " _Go away_ , father!" he didn't hear knocking afterward but he also didn't hear footsteps walk away from the door. 

The boy collapsed on his twin bed, and it made a slight creak noise at his weight. Shutting his eyes, he waited for Eddy to arrive.

 

Eddy slipped on a fresh shirt as he left his room. He hoped Double d was doing okay, but considering the fact his father was in the house this time he dreaded whatever was the problem. He walked down stairs and moved towards the front door.

"Eddy?" a rough voice spoke up. Eddy flinched before facing his father. 

A heavy-set male with thinning dark hair. They shared the same hazel eyes and Eddy had to wonder what his mother saw in him. His father was a scary guy at first glance...Eddy knew that from living with the man his entire life. 

"Where are you off to?" his father ask with thick crossed arms.

"To a friend's house." Eddy said in a quiet tone. His father always ask him this question if he wasn't already somewhere else after school. 

"The same friend you're keeping an eye on?" his father guessed and Eddy sighed out in relief. 

"Yes." Eddy smiled sincerely. His mother must've told his father about Double d. One night the boy ran into his mother in the kitchen and his mother noticed his lack of happiness, and ask why. 

"Send him my best, boy." his father said with a concerned look flashing across his face. 

Eddy slowly reached for the door again, "Will do." he exited the house with another sigh.

 

Double d's father answered the door when he rang the door bell and Eddy swallowed as he looked up at the sad emotion radiating off of the man. Oh no...

"Hello, Mr. Vincent may I come in?" Eddy watched the male's eyes blink carefully.

"Eddward is in his room...he locked the door." the man moved to the side to let Eddy in.

"Thanks for telling me." Eddy calmly walked up the staircase but he really wanted to run. He knew he couldn't show his frantic urges in front of Double d's father though. 

"Double d?" Eddy knocked twice before the bedroom door swung open. The boy let out a cry of surprise when Double d pulled him inside and locked the door again. "Hey...hey what's wrong?" Eddy crossed the room as the other boy sat on the bed with a sour look on his face. 

"My father is what's wrong. My mother is what's wrong...I need to set up more therapy sessions!" Double d threw his hands up in anger.

"Just tell me what happened." Eddy sat next to him and pulled the taller boy close. 

Double d explained that he ask about his mother and his father told him the "good news" and "bad news."

"He expected me not to get upset..I think, but I did! I can't help it, Eddy! I mean I know they've always been absent but now it's becoming unbearable!"

"Double d...listen to me, you're strong, you can get through this. I can help you if you need help but I do think you can get through this." Eddy caressed Double d's face. 

"I'm devastated, Eddy...I--I--"

"Hey, enough with all the sad stuff!" Eddy interrupted Double d with a stern gaze. "Why don't we go on that date we promised each other? You look like you need a good day out now."

Double d blushed slightly. Right...they hadn't gone on a date yet! "I'd like that, Eddy." the boy smiled.

"Ah, see there's that smile." Eddy smiled back, "How about the movies tomorrow? Six p.m."

"That's fine, Eddy...Thank you." 

 

At five p.m, the next night, Eddy was free from any questioning from his parents. His mother was napping and his father was at work. He had just stepped out of the shower and had out a fresh pair of clothing laid out on his bed. 

He chuckled as he reached for his cologne. Why was he making such a big deal out of this? Double d was technically his boyfriend, sure but they also have known each other for years. Eddy chalked it up to habit. 

After he was dressed in a shirt and jeans and had walked across the street to Double d's house, Eddy wondered what everyone would think of them after this.

After they went to the movies, Eddy had a feeling they'd be acting closer then usual.

Eddy knew Ed wouldn't have a problem with it, but, what would, Kevin think? What would, _Sarah_ think? Eddy pushed those thoughts out of his head as quickly as they came. Who cares what anyone would think! Eddy scolded himself. 

After Double d came out of the house, wearing his usual casual clothing, the two boys began to walk towards the bus stop. 

To Double d's slight acceptance, they ended up seeing the new _Power Rangers_ movie _._ The boy wasn't much of a fan for violence but some parts of the movie were relatable and he enjoyed the movie for the most part. 

"So, how was the movie for you, Sockhead?" Eddy ask as they walked out of the theater.

"The movie did have exciting parts in it, I will admit." Double d chuckled, "It was nice." 

After a bus ride back to the cul-de-sac, Eddy walked Double d home. 

"Thank you for a wonderful night out, Eddy," Double d smiled. Eddy was glad to see the boy smile again.

"Anything to see you happy, Sockhead," Eddy murmured. He didn't care about how sappy that sounded... the boy just pulled Double d close for a kiss.

Double d made a small noise, as he kissed back. 

At the back of his mind, Eddy knew that one of these days they both would have expose their relationship to their friends and family. Eddy didn't care about the outcome, he just wanted to keep watch over Double d and care for him as much as he could. 


	15. Chapter 15

Dr. Shaw looked up at Eddward with a slight smile, "You seem happier today," she commented.

Eddward smiled back at her, "I felt a little better since last night." 

"Oh? And what exactly happened last night?" Dr. Shaw put on a serious face for a moment, but she was excited to hear whatever good news her patient was willing to give her. 

"I just...had a good time with a friend that's all." Eddward sat on the chair across from his therapist.

"Hmm, and why was last night better then all the other nights?" Dr. Shaw ask.

"Well..." Eddward's face turned grim, "My father finally came to the house one morning. And I was happy to find out that he was staying the whole day this time; so I joined him for dinner after school."

"Did he say anything or do anything to make you upset?" 

"Yes, I was getting to that." Eddward smiled bitterly, "My father definitely said something to get me upset...but the words that came out of his mouth didn't involve around him. It involved my _mother_."

"Okay," Dr. Shaw said softly, as Eddward continued.

"My mother has more then one job and she bounces from one to the other...It is rare for me to see her in the house. It is rare for me to see her at all compared to my father."

"What does she do for work?" Dr. Shaw ask.

"She is a assistant scientist and a nutritionist."

"Wow." 

"Eh," Eddward shrugged, "My problem is the number...My father told me that she may come to my graduation but if she does; then afterwards she'll have to take double shifts at her jobs."

" _Both_ of them?" Dr. Shaw, exclaimed. She shut her mouth before she said something unfair to Eddward. The boy's mother sounded like a workaholic!

"It seems that way." Eddward nodded, "After my father told me this I stormed off and...called Eddy." his face warmed up.

"Eddy is your...well, one of your friends right?"

"That's correct!" Eddward smiled.

Dr. Shaw looked thoughtful for a moment, "You know, you seem like a really strong boy to use your support group any way you can."

Strong? Eddward made a small noise of agreement. That is exactly the word Eddy used when he was comforting the other boy.

"Well, I think if you keep spending time with your support group, I have confidence that you'll get better! Try to talk to your parents, even if it seems they won't listen to you just keep bugging them until they do. Your center issue seems to be your mother...tell her how you feel."

"Thank you." Eddward mumbled, pondering the advice his doctor just gave him. 

Even after he left the office he still thought about it. Even if he were to tell his mother how he felt, she likely wouldn't care enough to better her attention at her only child. 

 

 

"So what's up guys?!" Ed ask, awkwardly looking at Eddy and Double d. The two boys seemed to stare each other down, but not in a violent way.

"Nothing, Lumpy what's going on with you?" Eddy ask, but his eyes never left Double d's.

"Sorry, Ed...we were just having conversation." Double d spoke up with a smile.

"Ah, about what?" Ed ask. 

Eddy sighed, "Why don't you tell him, Sockhead?"

"I was just telling Eddy about my session...with my therapist." Edd replied.

"Oh, how did that go?"

"Great...except she gave me advice that I don't think I want to produce right now." 

"Then, don't." Ed shrugged. Eddy whacked the taller boy's arm.

"You're _suppose_ to say the opposite, Ed!" Eddy scolded, "We're his support group!"

"Eddy...maybe Ed is right." Double d turned his face, away from the shorter boy.

" _No_ he's not!" Eddy exclaimed, "If you want to see progress with your parents you need to talk to them! Hell, I shouldn't even have to tell you this!"

The first bell rang and, Double d made a b-line for his first class without a reply to what Eddy said.

Eddy watched him as he shook his head. "Come on. Lumpy...we have English class together." he dragged the taller boy to their class while silently promising to cut Double d off when it was lunch time.

He would beat some sense into the boy soon enough!

 

Meanwhile, Eddward was as stiff as a board in chemistry class. He had a very bad feeling that Eddy wouldn't quit until the boy managed to get him to talk to his parents. 

Kevin Barr, who sat next to the boy noticed his uncharacteristically tense appearance. And he knew the boy _loved_ science so what could be the problem? 

As the chemistry teacher began talking about a number of things, that Kevin failed to understand, he noticed Eddward relaxing bit by bit. 

'It's none of my business.' Kevin scolded himself and tried to take down notes about whatever it was their teacher was babbling about. 

Eddward stayed quiet the whole class period, which was also very unlike him. He sighed as he walked to his second class, who he shared with Eddy...oh boy.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for Kudos! I hope you all are enjoying my story!
> 
> update: I had to edit this chapter! Small changes! :)

Edd swallowed lightly as he sat next to Eddy in their second class. The boy was surprised that Eddy didn't say a word to him except a calm 'hi' and 'can you help me with this problem?'. 

Since they were in their shared Spanish class, Edd thought this would be the perfect time for Eddy to confront him but that never happened. 

"Okay, partner up!" their teacher called out, and Edd looked up with a question showing in his expression. Did he miss something? _He_ actually was distracted enough to miss the assignment that was now being passed out?

"Come on, Sockhead be my partner!" Eddy whined from next to him and Edd looked over to his boyfriend. How long was Eddy calling for him? _Oh good lord!_

"Sure Eddy!" Edd smiled, but Eddy could tell the boy was nervous.

The minutes ticked by and it almost seemed like Eddy was staring the other boy down but that wasn't the case. Double d was just paranoid and Eddy smirked at the face flashes of confusion he was receiving. 

"Double d, let's talk at lunch eh?" Eddy winked at him and Edd blinked at the sound of a bell ringing.

Class was over?

Eddy moved from his desk to hand in their assignment to the teacher and didn't meet Edd's eyes as he left the classroom. 

Edd made a noise discomfort as he moved to get up as well, but the Spanish teacher stopped him. 

A thin but tall female with long brown hair and green colored eyes, "Eddward are your parents coming for next week's Parent-Teacher Conferences?" the slight spanish accent was smooth and calming; but the question was not. 

"Well..." Double d sighed, not able to finish the sentence. Every teacher the boy had knew how _scarce_ his parents were. Have they ever attended any of the Parent Teacher Conferences? Edd scoffed at his own rhetorical question. "I doubt it, but maybe I can get my father to come?" The sentence came out like a question because the boy had no clue what his father was doing.

Of course, his father was at work but for _how_ long?

"Hmm, okay...You're doing fine in my class but I would really love to chat with your parents. Especially since next week will be the _last_ conference before graduation."

 _Oh!_ Eddward nodded in understanding, but on the inside he was screaming angrily. How could he forget?! His senior year was nearing it's end and now he had to worry about Parent-Teacher Conferences AND whether or not he'd see his father let alone both of his parents?!

After having another class, this time without Eddy, Double d walked off to the lunch room. After getting his tray that had a very green salad with a few cherry-tomatoes in it, next to what seemed to be fresh chili; he sat at his usual lunch table.

About a few seconds went by, and then Eddy and Ed sat right across from him.

Double d smiled at the two boys, but that smile soon faded once Eddy opened his mouth.

"So, Sockhead I believe we need to talk." Eddy pursed his lips.

"Uh, yes...about what?" Double d shrugged as if he was truly clueless. The boy had a feeling he knew where this was going...and he didn't like it. 

"You damn well know about what! Call your parents, now." Eddy ordered with a stone faced expression. 

 

It suddenly became very cold in the lunch room, as Double d looked around trying to find a way out. 

No no no! NO WAY was he calling his parents! 

Eddy watched his lover fidget in the seat across from him. Eddy's face went from neutral to annoyed. This nonsense had to stop! Double d had to break out of his shell and confront his parents now!

"Eddy, I _can't_!" Double d finally spoke, with fear peeking through. 

"Yes you can." Eddy replied bluntly. 

Ed, their third party just stayed quiet. The boy honestly felt awkward around his two friends now. Even though neither boy told him about their relationship yet, Ed felt a certain atmosphere was in the air and he didn't want to get in the way of it. 

"Please, _babe_ do it for me?" Eddy reached over to hold the other boy's hand. 

Ed picked his head up and looked over to Eddy, squinting his eyes. Did the boy just say an endearing form of name? And to their other friend too!

Double d was frozen with a shocked expression. His face turned three shades of red. 

"Oh, you heard that?!" Eddy exclaimed as he looked over at Ed, having felt the taller boy's eyes on him. He had forgotten Ed was right there!

Ed just turned the other way as he smirked. 

Now it was Eddy's turn to blush, "Lumpy, I swear I was gonna tell you...eventually!" 

"When was this gonna happen, Eddy? Without me?" Double d spoke up. 

Eddy turned back to him, "I didn't mean to change the subject...Just call your parents!"

Double d sighed, "Okay, Eddy _you win_!" 

Ed chuckled quietly, "I knew it." he whispered as he chuckled some more. 

"What was that?" Eddy said in a threatening tone despite the boy was too embarrassed.

"Oh, nothing love-birds!" Ed exclaimed.

" _Shut up!_ " Eddy growled as he blushed. 

"Both of you quiet down!" Double d ordered before he tapped on his mom's contact section. The phone ringed for a few moments and then the boy heard a click sound. Double d sighed as he heard a drowsy sounding female's voice in his ear. "Hello, mother please call me back when you get the chance, we need to talk." 

"Well?" Eddy ask.

"I got her voicemail, there's nothing I can do until she calls me back. Onto my father, I suppose." Double d clicked the next contact but didn't expect to actually get his dad on the line!

"Eddward, you caught me on my lunch break! Is something wrong?" the man sounded so relieved to see that his son had called him. The last time they spoke, it ended with them fighting.

"Oh, I am sorry to disturb your lunch...I am actually eating lunch right now as well!" actually the boy didn't even touch his lunch. 

"It's quite alright, is there an important reason why you called?" his father ask. Double d could hear light crunching sounds from the other end.

"Actually, father there is. To start off...will you make it to Parent-Teacher Conferences next week?"

"I should be able to." 

"Great!" Double d let out a sigh of relief. This was on a whole other level of a different experience. "Now that that is taken care of, I really wish to speak with you but not over the phone. Are you coming home any time soon?" The boy ignored the confused expression on Eddy's face. 

"I can't say right now, Eddward. I have been having non-stop patients this week but I will try to make it by this weekend!"

"Oh, that's such a relief!" Edd exclaimed more to himself then his father.

"Eddward...is there something wrong?" his father's voice broke through his daze.

"Um...not particularly..." Double d answered but sounded unsure. He met Eddy's brown eyes from across the table and sighed, "Yes there is something wrong, but I promise it can wait until I _see_ you!"

"Alright...but call me if anything bad happens!" his father replied. 

"Okay...bye."

Eddy smiled as Double d hung up the phone. The boy smiled back. 

"See? I knew you could do it...Make sure to get your mom, though."

Double d rolled his eyes, "Yes, Eddy." 

Ed forced a cough out of his mouth, to hide he was laughing. 

Eddy shook his head as he grunted. He already knew Ed wouldn't let this whole situation go so easily.

Double d chuckled lightly, as he took a spoonful of salad and brought it to his mouth. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, all! Thanks for all the kudos!  
> This story is honestly almost done but I feel like I'm not trying hard enough with these chapters.  
> The dialogue seems to be falling flat and I'm trying to fix that! I'm not extremely new to writing but I am still young and still learning!

Eddward leaned against the headboard of his bed; his hand glided along the paper. He sighed as he finished up his homework. 

His mother had not called him back yet, and his therapist cancelled their appointment for a family emergency. 

The boy did not wish to bother Eddy or Ed with his current lonely issue. By this time, however, Edd was use to being alone but, remembering that his father was coming in two days made Eddward feel all the more lonelier. 

_"His parents never come to Parent-Teacher Conferences..."_

_"Imagine if, Eddward Vincent was a bad kid? And his parents never come to Parent-Teacher conferences anyway, so he wouldn't ever get in trouble with them!"_

The boy shook his head, as the echoes from other teens in his school moved throughout his head. He didn't know them...but for some reason they knew him all too well. _Eddward Vincent_ was the name that teachers grimaced at on the attendance sheet, because they were reminded that the boy's parents were too absent from their child's life.

 _"Talk to your parents...let them know how you feel."_ Eddward blinked as his therapists' voice appeared in his mind. 

"I'll try." Eddward said, out loud in the quiet space of his room.

He looked over to his bedside table and noticed the book that Eddy gave him for his birthday. His hands reached for the soft-cover book but instead of opening it Edd just held the book to his chest and sighed softly. "Eddy," he whispered the name as he shut his eyes. 

_"You're too smart to be doing this shit...Please see a therapist...Anything to see you smile, Sockhead...Call your parents, now..."_

Eddward opened his eyes. "No, I _will_ talk to them." he decided to himself. Whether his mother calls him back or not. she will eventually hear what her son had to say.

 

Mr. Vincent walked up to his porch, his keys made slight clanging noises as he moved the hand that held them. 

The front door opened, but not by Mr. Vincent. The man looked down at his son with a small smile, "Good afternoon, Eddward," he greeted.

"Hello, father," the boy stepped aside to let his father in. 

"Just give me a few minutes to slip into something more comfortable and then, we can talk." Mr. Vincent eyed his son carefully as if he had just said something vulgar.

Edd nodded, "Take your time."

They sat in the kitchen after, Edd's father was dressed in simple house clothing. The kitchen felt like a perfect area to have a discussion in.

"What did you want to talk about?" the man ask, his eyes were trained on Edd.

"As you know I am taking therapy...and," Edd moved his eyes from his father's. 

"Right, Mari and I lead you to that...I'm sorry." 

Edd nodded, "You and mother were apart of why I went, yes. But, Eddy is the one who gave me a push to go."

"Eddy...he's apart of the McGee family right?"

"Yes but I am afraid we have fallen off topic." 

"Sorry," his father cleared his throat, "You were speaking of therapy...how is that working out?"

"It's a wonderful experience getting to talk to a professional about my--rather our problem. As I grew older you and mother have become more and more distant. Even the teachers wondered why neither of you came to Parent-teacher Conferences...which by the way, the last conference is next week."

"You made me aware of that before, I am going, Eddward don't worry."

"Good." a large gap of awkward silence came forth.  

Mr.Vincent noticed the lack of eye contact his son was showing, which was not how the boy was raised. The man sighed heavily, breaking the silence, "Eddward look at me. Where is this discussion going?" 

Edd looked up at the older man. His father's strong jaw was clenched and his eyes appeared tired, "Forgive me, I'm the one who called this meeting to order and I am not even doing it correctly." 

"I know you have grades and graduation to think about. And, your mother and I are not making it easier on you just by not being present in the house."

"You knew that already!" Edd suddenly shouted, "I-I'm sorry..."

His father stayed quiet, but didn't look angry.

Edd placed a hand to his chest, feeling his beating heart under it. It pumped loudly, or so Edd thought. 

"Are you okay?" Mr. Vincent ask softly. 

"Yes." Edd breathed out, "The school year is almost over...and you're going to the conferences next week and--" 

"Hey!" a sharp tone from his father was all Edd heard. From a distance it seemed like. Edd tried to catch his breath but couldn't, "Eddward, shhh... calm down!" Mr. Vincent's hand rested on his shoulder.

Edd grunted as slight nausea slammed into him, despite his breathing slowing to a normal pace.

"You're stressing your body out, Eddward you need to be careful!" 'Wise' words from a doctor.

Edd shut his mouth, for fear he may vomit. He never realized that his body was sending him mixed signals. He may have been mentally ready but obviously not physically/emotionally ready.

"You need to rest." Mr. Vincent pointed out.

"No." Edd shook his head, "I'm fine now." he lied.

"Eddward, go to bed, it is the only thing that will help your body. Your health is the most important thing right now." Mr. Vincent argued.

_My health is how I got into this mess! In-fact, you and mother are the reason I got into this mess!_

 

 

Mr. Vincent helped the boy upstairs and into his bedroom, despite protests from Eddward. "Shhh, just go to sleep." was the last thing he heard his father say, before his eyelids shut.

 

"I blew it, Eddy!" Edd exclaimed as he shut his locker door.

"Ah man what happened this time?" Eddy ask.

"I planned it out before last night....I mean, you know you were there when I talked to my father on the phone!" 

"Yes yes, but what happened?" Eddy replied.

"It appeared that while my mind was ready the rest of my body was not! My father sent me upstairs to sleep...then we talked in the morning like he promised."

"Oh, and what happened then?" Eddy ask as they walked towards their class.

"He said that he's been doing some thinking and, he decided to take two weeks off from work." Edd bowed his head.

"Why do I get the feeling you aren't happy about that? Isn't this what you wanted?" Eddy ask softly. 

Edd gazed at him, "Sure but...now it seems incorrect."

"Incorrect how?" Eddy furrowed his eyebrows. 

"He's only doing this because my body, apparently, is stressed out. I wanted him to do it for _me,_ my feelings!"

Eddy sighed, "Look, Sockhead as crappy as it may seem, your parents are doing their best...Well your dad is anyway. Give this situation some time, I'm sure it will smooth out in no time."

"All I have now is time, Eddy." 

"Use it to your advantage then." Eddy wrapped an arm around the other boy as they walked to their classroom. 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I keep switching from Edd to Double d a lot. I do that so you all won't get confused with all the ed names!   
> And so I won't accidentally write the wrong ed name. I like to use Eddy's dialogue as a starting point since he calls Edd by all of these nick names, so from there I like to start saying "Double d"

Edd and Eddy walked up to the porch of Eddy's house. 

"Thanks again, Eddy," Edd sighed contently as the other boy pushed the door open.

"No problem, Sockhead. Everyone needs time away from their parents once in a while."

Edd walked into the quiet but fairly large house. Silence, all he heard was silence. "Er...are your parents home, Eddy?" 

Eddy shut the door while shaking his head, "Nah, they went to the movies a few minutes ago. They told me that they were going out to eat after...It's their anniversary today." the boy met Edd's eyes.

"Oh!" Edd smiled, "Well that's a lovely thing to do."

Eddy shrugged, "I guess. I was surprised when my father told me this morning. He is not really a social type of person."

"Your mother is his wife, Eddy, that is a bit different than just your regular hang out time." Edd gave Eddy a look and Eddy scrunched his brows together.

"What?" Eddy ask.

"I just realized, we're alone in here." 

"Yeah, so? We've been alone before, have we not?"

"Yes but that was in my house!" Edd exclaimed as Eddy walked across the area to the living room.

"Your point?" Eddy raised a brow, as he grabbed the remote off the couch. 

Edd didn't move. His blue eyes monitored what Eddy did. Turning on the tv and staring at it, as he flipped through different channels.

"Jeez, Sockhead it's not like I'm gonna rape you!" Eddy met blue eyes from across the room. "Come here!" he whined, patted the empty spot next to him on the couch.

Edd rubbed his arms, as if it were cold. He moved slowly towards the couch. He couldn't tell if he were really nervous from being alone with Eddy, or it was just a new setting. The boy hasn't stepped foot in Eddy's house since he turned fourteen.

Eddy and Ed would always go to his house since they entered high school, knowing the boy needed companionship during the days his parents were absent. 

"Double d, stop messing with me!" Eddy hollered when Edd sat on the couch.

"What do you mean, Eddy?" Edd blinked in surprise.

"The distance." Eddy narrowed his eyes as he gestured to the wide empty space between them. 

"Come here!" Eddy ordered as he leaned his body to grab hold of Double d's shirt. 

The taller boy yelped, as he was dragged against the couch. When his thigh bumped Eddy's the dragging stopped.

Just to make sure he wouldn't try to move away, Eddy slung his arm around his shoulder. "See? Much better right?" Eddy said in a voice full of mockery. 

Edd grunted slightly, then sighed. He couldn't win so he silently joined Eddy in his victory. 

Eddy smiled; feeling Edd relax against him made him satisfied.

"You okay now?" Eddy ask even though he had a pretty good idea.

"Yes, Eddy," Edd nuzzled his face against Eddy's neck. Eddy's warmth was oddly comforting so far. 

 _You go from a nervous wreck to a comfortable guest!_ Eddy snorted. Then, he thought of what was said earlier, "Hey, Double d?"

"Yes?" 

"What did you think would happen?" Eddy turned down the volume of the tv for a moment.

"What are you talking about?" Edd ask, raised his head from the crook of Eddy's neck.

Eddy looked over at him, "Well you acted so damn frightened not so long ago. I ask you to come here so you would have a break from your father...not to get in your pants." he clarified.

Double d blushed, "No, no Eddy that is not what-- I don't know what I was thinking! Maybe because it's a change of atmosphere in here."

"Uh huh, _change of atmosphere_ ," Eddy mimicked. "Whatever."

"You don't have to believe me, Eddy!" Double d crossed his arms over his chest.

Eddy looked over at him, "Don't give me that face," he pouted as Double d pursed his lips at him.

"Eddy--no--" Double d tried to move back as his lover moved forward.

Eddy seized his shoulders, kissing the boy softly at first. The second kiss felt more demanding. The third kiss made Double d's mouth open, and Eddy chose that moment to slip his tongue inside.

The boy gasped against Eddy's mouth, as his face warmed up. 

They both fell against the couch, with Eddy on top. He pulled from Double d's lips but kissed down the boy's neck. His hands caressed the exposed flesh from under Double d's shirt. 

"Eddy!" Double d breathed out, as he felt his shirt rise more.

Eddy froze in his kissing session to look up at the boy, "Sorry." he mumbled, "Too fast." He raised himself off of him and sat on the couch as if nothing happened.

Double d couldn't seem to calm his wild beating heart. With his face still red as a tomato, he leaned against Eddy.

Eddy smiled down at him and held him closer.

 

The next day, Edd smiled, sitting in-front of his therapist.

"How are you doing today, Eddward?" Dr. Shaw ask, about ready to write down any words that would exit the boy's mouth.

"Great! School was great today! Parent-Teacher Conferences are coming up and my father said he would go."

"Oh, good!" Dr. Shaw wrote down something, "How is your mother?" she ask.

Edd shrugged, "Unfortunately, my mother has not called me back yet. I did leave a voice mail, so it shouldn't be long now."

"Okay...how are things going with your friends?" 

Edd blushed, at the remembrance of last night's events, "Things are going great!"

"You look like your glowing," Dr. Shaw chuckled, "Is there anything else you wanted to bring up?"

Edd smiled, as he talked about his his extended friendship with, Kevin, Nazz, Sarah and Rolf.

He mentioned that, Kevin would be having a party at his house when it was close to graduation time. 

"Oh, are you going?" Dr. Shaw ask. 

"Yes, I mean I have no problem with it. I'm not much of a party person but since the majority of us are going off to college, I feel it is necessary to spend the time I would have with my friends at the party."

"I hope you have a good time!" Dr. Shaw smiled, truly happy that things seemed to be improving for the boy.

"Thank you!" 

"Eddward," his father greeted him after the boy got back home.

With a slight smile, Edd ask, "What's for dinner?" 

After eating, Edd's phone started to ring as the boy walked up stairs,"Hello?" he answered without looking at the caller I.D.

"Eddward, thank goodness I got you!" his mother exclaimed on the other end of the phone.

Edd froze in-front of his room, "M-Mother."

"I am so sorry, sweetie! I had non-stop patients and--What did you want to talk about?" the woman said, thinking that an explanation was the last time her son wanted.

"Uh..." Edd looked over to see his father standing near him.

"Is that your mother?" he ask.

"Is that your father?" his mother ask.

"Yes." Edd finally said, trying to answer both of their questions.

His father nodded, as if to make sure he guessed the right person before entering his bedroom.

Edd entered his own bedroom as he got his thoughts together, "Well, mother as I said in my voicemail there are things I would like to discuss."


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for Kudos, guys!

Edd snapped his phone shut, as his head turned toward the digital clock on his bedside table. It was seven p.m.

He talked to his mother just now for thirty minutes, which was pretty long to Edd.

His father came to check on him after thirty more minutes passed, "How did the talk go?" he ask.

"Fine." Edd nodded, as if to confirm his satisfaction, "She said she would take a whole week off when graduation is near, so that way I'll spend time with her for a few days afterward."

"Oh, that's progress right?" his father smiled.

"It is." Edd agreed. He decided not to mention why his mother came to that decision. Not one but two arguments happened within the one phone call. "She's a stubborn one." Edd whispered after his father left. 

Marianne, Edd's mother wanted to stick with a plan of going to her son's graduation, and then taking extra shifts at her two jobs. Edd didn't let her tie off on that so, Marianne started shouting about needing to pay bills and how Edd didn't understand how to be an adult.

The unfair firing, got Edd to fire back and tell his mother that her excuse is weak and that if she wants to be a good mother she needed to _try_   and spend more time with him. 

Eventually the woman gave up and decided to take some time off, reminding herself that overworking was not healthy, anyway. 

The next morning, Edd walked through the halls with Eddy and Ed by his side. The trio walked behind Kevin and Nazz; they both talked about the upcoming party Kevin was having. 

"Okay, so you and the cheer-leading squad have gotten all the chips and shit?" Kevin ask the blond.

"Yes, Kevin," Nazz sighed with a roll of her blue eyes, "Why are you asking me the same questions over and over, dude?"

"Because I want this party to be _choice_ , Nazz! Like, I need this party to be the king of all my other parties!" 

"Shovel chin, calm down!" Eddy called from behind him, which earned him a glare from the redheaded jock. 

Kevin stopped walking, and so did Nazz. "Don't act like you want this party to be a flop, Eddy." 

Eddy sighed, "No I don't. This is gonna be our last party until...goodbye, but it doesn't need to be perfect either!"

"I need to side with Eddy, Kevin, it's just a party that will be before graduation. We don't need it getting out of hand...Graduation should be our top priority." Edd spoke.

Kevin sighed then, "Yeah yeah. My father will be in the house anyway, so no alcohol will be there. I don't know if a party can get crazy without alcohol...unless you know something I don't, Double d?" 

Edd blinked, "No, I...Wow, _no_ alcohol? That is a true step up, Kevin."

Kevin blushed, "Shut up, man! It's not like I could've. My dad knows I would flip the house upside down with this party, so he told me that he would monitor things. And..why did you say that like you drink? D-do you drink?"

Edd smirked, to everyone's surprise, "You should know me better then that now, Kevin."

Kevin chuckled awkwardly, "Of course. You have to be the only goody-goody I know in this school."

Nazz whacked the redhead's arm, "There's nothing wrong with that! Hell, Double d could probably outlive all of us with how healthy he is!" 

"I hope not," Eddy mumbled. Edd seemed to be the only one who heard him. 

When Kevin and Nazz turned away to continue their walk, outside where the bleachers were, Edd grabbed Eddy's hand for reassurance. 

 

 

"Hey, Double d!" Eddy called the boy over just as Edd left a classroom. Eddy froze when he caught sight of the boy's father. Today was Parent-Teacher conferences, but Eddy wasn't aware that Edd's father came.

"Hello, Eddy!" Edd walked in long strides toward the other boy. 

"Your father came for once, that's cool!" Eddy rubbed Edd's shoulders.

"I know...er, we aren't done yet. Three more teachers to go...how about you?"

"Ah, two more. Close enough. See you back home?" Eddy smiled as Edd nodded.

"Of course, Eddy. Oh, where is Ed?"

"He just left." Eddy shrugged. 

"Ah, well see you later then." Edd waved before walking back to his father. 

Eddy looked on, chuckling at the numerous gawking students. They weren't use to seeing the boy with his parent. Edd usually went to Parent-Teacher conferences by himself, with the same story of why his parents couldn't make it. 

"What's wrong, boy?" Eddy's father said from behind him. Eddy jumped as he looked over his shoulder.

"Oh, hey dad." Eddy had forgotten his father had went to the bathroom before seeing the last two teachers, "Nothing is wrong...I was just talking to a friend."

"Hmm, would that be the same friend that--never mind. let's just finish this so we can go home. Your mother is cooking meatloaf!" the man walked a bit before, Eddy chuckled and told him he was going the wrong way. 

   

   Kevin's party happened the night after graduation rehearsal. There was nearly half school in his house and the boy had to remind everyone not to get too worked up, or his father would kick them out. 

   Mr. Barr, stayed upstairs however, trusting his son to put his foot down if need be. 

   Since all the pre-graduates and freshman were in his house, Kevin kept a close eye on the older visitors while, Sarah and Jimmy kept their eyes on their fellow freshman. Kevin wanted to invite the Sophomores and Juniors but there was no way they'd all fit downstairs. And, Mr. Barr warned Kevin that upstairs was off limits unless someone needed to use the bathroom. 

   Eddy sat next to Ed and Edd on the couch. He was one of the early comers and saved seats. 

   While, Ed was busy talking to another senior that, Eddy did not recognize the boy leaned over to kiss Edd.

    Edd paused, his blue eyes shifted to see if anyone was watching. People were either dancing to the low techno music that played or stuffing their face with chips. Edd kissed, Eddy back once he was satisfied no one was looking. 

   Eddy smiled against the other boy's lips, savoring Edd's minty scent. His hand came up to cup Edd's cheek, while deepening their lip lock. Somewhere in the back of his head, Eddy heard a quiet _don't get carried away._ Eddy grunted, but listened to the voice. This was not his house and he was kissing in front of people he barely knew. He wasn't ready to come out to anyone. Especially when half the visitors were Freshman; people that Eddy wouldn't see again after graduation. Plus, the boy could tell that Edd was not ready to come out either.

   Kevin, Nazz, Rolf, Sarah and Jimmy all promised to keep in touch with the three eds. Remembering that, Eddy stopped kissing, Edd and smiled. 

   Edd smiled back, even though he didn't quite understand why Eddy was smiling. 


	20. Chapter 20

Edd stood behind Ed while, Eddy stood behind him. The graduation arrangement was by the first letter of their names. When the auditorium doors opened, Edd breathed real slowly.

He knew his parents would be there...This time he could smile.

Edd smiled at the sound of flashing cameras, he smiled when his name was called and when his hand grabbed the diploma. He even kept smiling when he sat in a chair on the stage. He waited for the principle to finish talking about how proud he was to be a principle at Peach-Creek High school.

 Every senior was graduating this year, which did not happen the last two years. 

"I am glad that we, as a school, pulled through in the end, like I knew would happen! Now, I present a very bright boy to the stage to give a speech! Please welcome, Eddward Vincent!" the principle moved to the side, as Edd walked up to the podium with a microphone attached to it. 

The audience which mostly consisted of parents, erupted in happy hollers and clapping. Edd welcomed the sounds with another smile before things quieted down.

Edd met both his parents' eyes from the stage to the front row. He slowly opened his mouth, "To all my fellow graduates, superb job for hanging there. Near the end of my senior year I...experienced depression. I won't say the reason but, to anyone who felt or is still feeling the symptoms of depression I want to tell you that you can get through it. And, I know first hand how hard that is. But, at Peach Creek high I had amazing friends who I considered my support group. They are the ones that pushed me to take therapy sessions and...the therapy worked. But, I feel the majority of the credit goes to my friends..." Edd shifted his eyes and saw, Eddy staring at him from the crowd. The boy smiled sadly and Edd made a mental note to ask what was wrong after the speech. "To conclude, my depression has gone away." A few claps interrupted him and Edd chuckled slightly, "And, I hope all of my fellow seniors have a great time at college, because now, I can honestly say that I will as well. Peach Creek high, we _truly_ accomplished our goals today, and I hope all of you have many good years to come!"

The seniors in the audience cheered, throwing their caps in the air. 

As the auditorium began to slow in it's atmosphere and calm down, Edd walked up to his parents. 

His mother hugged him first as tears streamed down her face, "Sweetie, I am so proud of you!" 

"Thank you for hanging in there." his father said as he got his turn to hug, Edd.

"Thank you both for coming!" Edd chuckled. 

Sarah, Ed's little sister ran up to him, "Double d come on! Take a few pictures with the other seniors!" 

Edd smiled, "Sure, Sarah." 

Edd ended up taking more then a "few" pictures. He took one with Ed, then with Eddy, then with both of them at either side of him, then all three eds took a group  picture with Kevin, Nazz and Rolf. For the last one, Edd took a picture with Ed and Sarah this time, with Sarah clinging to Edd as if the boy were a teddy bear. 

Eddy still seemed down, even after going out to eat with his parents to celebrate.

Edd had waited for him on the porch of his house which was Eddy's decision to meet there. Edd guessed, to avoid confrontation by Eddy's parents. "What's wrong, Eddy?" 

Eddy sighed, "It's not that I'm not glad we have both graduated and we are both moving on with our lives...But..."

Edd came closer to him, "Is this about our different college choices?" 

Eddy gawked at him, "How did you--?"

"We've been friends for eighteen years, Eddy, I read you like a book now." 

Eddy shut his mouth in a tight line for a moment. Then opened it, "That's just it, Sockhead. We were friends at the time. You're still going to Yale and I'll still be stuck here."

"You don't think we can do long distance?" Edd crossed his arms over his chest. 

Eddy swallowed the lump in his throat, "D-do you?" the boy had reached a dead end. It was long distance or they break up now.

Edd nodded, "Yes, Eddy I do believe we can get through long distance. I'll visit during the holidays and send letters of-course. But--if it's too much for you to handle, I don't want to pressure you."

Eddy sighed softly, "You're not really pressuring me, it's just..." what was he trying to say exactly?

Edd sighed as well, "Eddy, you know I never wanted to hurt you. If you are truly not ready for long distance, I'm okay with that."

Eddy shifted his brown eyes to his, angry, "I'm _not_! I fucking adore you, Double d! I don't want us to break up but--"

"Oh my god," Edd just realized what Eddy was trying to say, " _Cheating_ , Eddy? Do you think, just because we'll be far away from each other that I'd stoop as low as to cheat on you?!"

"Um--" Eddy averted his gaze, embarrassed that he even thought that.

"No way, mister! That's not the kind of person I want to be and I _won't_ be. Eddy...look at me."

When Eddy raised his eyes, warm lips crashed down on his own. Before Eddy could kiss back, Double d pulled away with a smile.

"I love you, Eddy. There is no way I'd ever cheat on you, no matter if we aren't going to see each other for a while."

They kissed one last time before, Edd turned to walk inside his home. 

Eddy walked to his home with a slight blush and a huge smile upon his face.

The last time they saw each other was when, Double d, _his_ Double d boarded a plane, headed for Yale. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The speech was by far the hardest thing to write...But I hope you all enjoyed the story!  
> Another chapter is coming which will be the last chapter! This story was truly a wild ride but I finally am about to finish it!


	21. Chapter 21

**Attention readers: This is the last chapter of this story! I truly had a blast writing it for you all! There are more stories on the way!**

 

_Four Years Later..._

 

 

 

Eddy placed the photograph on the table, dusting the frame off. The picture showed him, Ed, Double d, Kevin, Nazz and Rolf, as high school graduates.

Double d was suppose to be flying back to the cul-de-sac tonight. Ed had agreed to pick the boy up from the airport. 

Eddy was so excited he couldn't shut up about the fact that his lover was returning to him. There were so many things that he and Double d did not get to do, as a couple because of Double d's depression and to add on; the school year was almost over. Once the boy is back, Eddy couldn't wait to travel the world with, Double d and just simply stay by his side. While the hat wearing boy was away, Eddy managed to get a job as an accountant, after finishing his term at a community college. He knew he wanted to be working with something that he liked and money was definitely on the list. Eddy chuckled at the irony of his blossoming adulthood, and he went outside for a breather. 

Sarah and Jimmy had grown up beautifully. Both had the same senior classes in highschool and were getting ready for their college applications. 

Rolf still remained on his farm after graduating high school. He did not want to leave his grandmother alone, so he didn't go off to college at all. Which in turn made his grandmother disappointed that, Rolf did not continue his education. 

Kevin and Nazz went off to the same state college, both having scholarships. Kevin was the star athlete but, Nazz traded her cheer leading hobby for something calmer. She took up many majors throughout the years but, oil painting was her favorite. They both returned earlier then, Double d. 

As for, Ed he managed to snag a job as a freelance artist. He loved meeting new people and being in new surroundings. Being able to draw on top of that, made the boy smile ten fold everyday. He picked up Double d from the airport around six p.m. 

"Hello, Ed!" Double d almost ran to his tall friend, despite his heavy luggage. 

"Double d!" Ed opened his arms, hugging the boy tightly. "I missed you!" Ed yelled, receiving glances from other people.

Double d chuckled, "I missed you too! It feels like it's been forever!" 

Ed let go of him and grabbed one of his suitcases, "Eddy didn't come but he's waiting for you." the tall boy winked, as Edd followed him to his car.

With a blush, Double d cleared his throat, "Yes, Eddy has informed me of that, Ed. Thanks."

Eddy waited on his porch, until he saw the familiar car pull up. The night was quiet and the full moon was out. Eddy stood from his porch and walked up to the car with a growing smile.

Double d looked his way after stepping out of the car and smiled gently, "Hello, Eddy." The boy was thankful it was too dark to see the shine in his eyes. He felt like crying but he wouldn't. Seeing Eddy again after a long four years was too satisfying. 

"Double d," Eddy whispered before leaning up to kiss him. 

"It's been too long," Double d said, breathlessly, in between kisses.

"You visited on Holidays but, I missed you still." Eddy smiled, "Now you're finally here to stay."

"Okay, love birds isn't it past everyone's bedtime." Ed spoke up with a chuckle afterwards.

"Shut up." Eddy said this, and then laughed.

"Actually, Eddy my parents told me to call them as soon as I got back. And I need to unpack..." Double d rubbed his arm.

"I can help." Eddy said.

"No, Eddy I couldn't. You waited up for me...and..."

"Seriously, Sockhead it's not that late. I don't have work tomorrow, so it's fine."

"Eddy..." 

"I said it's fine!" Eddy interrupted the boy.

Double d sighed. Eddy obviously wasn't gonna take no for an answer. "Alright."

It took Double d a while to adjust to his home again, but Eddy helped him catch up. He still kept in touch with his psychiatrist and excepted his parents' faults. 

Their old friends found out about their relationship at a party that Kevin threw, for New Years. They all looked over, as Eddy tried to sneak a kiss.

Sarah seemed a bit sad, but was happy that Double d was happy. Out-bursting was something the girl did less of these days, and that behavior wasn't called for in a situation like this. She did, however make Eddy swear he wouldn't hurt Double d. 

Kevin and Nazz didn't seem surprised and shrugged it off.

Rolf looked neutral as he took in the information, but he nodded in the end.

And, Jimmy just smiled.

Eddy seemed the most surprised that their friends excepted their relationship quick, except for Ed who already knew. He and Double d, happily kissed as the ball dropped.

Double d was able to breath now. His life was turning out smooth, and his friends excepted his relationship. He was ready to start his new journey as an adult with, Eddy by his side. 

"I love you." Eddy whispered to him one night.

"I love you, too." Double d whispered back. They were so use to kissing, that they kissed after those three words were said.

Everyday that passed by, Double d concentrated on his mending happiness. He was just glad that, Eddy hadn't ever given up on him and that they were able to build a new life together.

After Double d got a new job, that is when he felt truly secured back home. 

"So, Eddward how has life been treating you?" Dr. Shaw smiled, knowing the boy was doing better, then before. 

"Dr. Shaw, life has been amazing." Double d said this with bright blue eyes and a smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this last chapter!   
> Thank you for all the Kudos!


End file.
